Dragon Ball CL
by allanarcher777
Summary: Ronnie Anne thought she was just a normal person like everyone else. But her life is turned upside down when she finds out she is an alien and has incredible strength too. With her newfound power and strange new faces entering her life, her world might never be the same. (Co-written by Ninjamon1228)
1. Prologue

_**Hey everybody. What's up? Allanarcher777 with something new! **_

_**If you had read The Sound Barrier, then you probably were aware of how I wanted to make a crossover AU with Dragon Ball and The Loud House franchises. But wanted a co-writer or two to help out. If not... Well, you know now.**_

_**But out of a mixture of eagerness to write, and wanting to do something else while I'm taking a break to rest before getting back to work on The Sound Barrier, I thought I'd whip up something to start this off on my own.**_

_**And thus, The prologue you are about was made.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

PROLUGE

In the deep corners of space, a red planet floated among the cosmos. This planet is known as Planet Vegeta, home to a race of warriors known as The Saiyans. On the surface, it looked like it was another day for them in their lifestyle of combat and conquest. However, in the outer atmosphere, a confrontation was transpiring between a lone Saiyan warrior, and a white and purple alien sitting in a black hover craft of sorts. "Frieza, we've had enough of your abuse and enslavement! I'm ending this today!" The Saiyan proclaimed as a bright blue light began to form in his right hand. Frieza on the other hand didn't seem at all amused with the man's speech. Instead, Frieza lifted up a single finger and a small orange orb appeared. The Saiyan growled and thrust his arm forward. "Now then, this is where you die, you tyrant!"

With a mighty roar, the Saiyan's energy became a projectile. This is what provoked a reaction out of Frieza. The alien smirked and chuckled as the orb he created started to grow rapidly. Eventually, they had transitioned into full on laughter. As the orange orb grew, the blast Frieza's adversary launched was hopelessly absorbed by the fiery ball. The warrior's expression shifted from one of anger and confidence, into one of shock and terror. Frieza's sadistic laughter continued on as the tyrant flicked his hand forward and sent the energy ball towards both the man and the planet. The Saiyan lifted his arms in a hopeless attempt to block the sun-sized ball of death, but the heat and force was too much and he screamed as it began to burn away at his skin and battle armor. Eventually, the heat over took him completely, and he was vaporized.

"Ah yes, what lovely fireworks!" Frieza declared as he continued to laugh and watch the energy ball collide with the planet. Within a few seconds, the orb had burned through the planets crust and made contact with the core. Then, in a burst of light and heat, it was over. Planet Vegeta, and all the Saiyans that unfortunate enough to still be on the planet, were eradicated.

Frieza's laughter continued as he took delight in Planet Vegeta's demise. However, Frieza had neglected to notice something amidst his glee and Planet Vegeta's end. In the midst of the planet's detonation, a small, gray, and circular pod with a single round window flew out into the cosmos beyond. Frieza didn't notice it or the comet-like trail it left behind as it escaped the planet's destruction into parts unknown.

...

Elsewhere, on The Planet Earth, in the state of Michigan, a Hispanic couple was arguing in the car as they drove down a road surrounded by forest. "Maria I'm telling you for the last time, there is nothing wrong with the baby sitter we hired to watch Bobby." The man behind the wheel insisted to his wife. The woman in the passenger seat rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious, Arturo? She was texting on her phone so much I don't even think she was aware of where she was."

"But she doesn't need to be a guardian angel, she just needs to watch him and make sure he's safe."

"Well what if she isn't watching him? Our son could be seriously hurt." Arturo responded with a chuckle.

"Bobby's just a kid. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like he's going to blow something up." He joked. As if on cue, a bright light flew above their car and crashed on the side of the road. Arturo slammed on the breaks and brought the vehicle to a sudden halt.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?" Maria shrieked. Arturo was bewildered and took a moment to regain his senses.

"I don't know." Arturo glanced into the car's rear view mirror and saw what the loud boom was. On the side of the road, resting in a cylindrical crater, was a gray pod with a single window. "It looks like some kind... space ship." He stated in awe. Maria looked at her husband nervously when she heard what he said. Then, Arturo opened the car door and slowly began to walk out.

"What are you doing? You don't know what's in that thing!"

"Well we won't know unless we take a look." Arturo responded as he started to walk back towards the crash. Maria looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. The woman turned to the glove compartment and opened it to find a Swiss Army knife. Maria grabbed it and slipped it into her pocket as she proceeded to exit the vehicle and followed her husband. The couple slowly approached the pod cautiously, Maria on guard as she kept her hand close to her pocket.

The pod let out a hiss as a cloud of steam puffed out from the capsule's opening door. The pair tensed up, unsure of what to expect. They both inched closer towards the crashed ship until a sound coming from inside made them stop. "Wait, is that... crying?" Arturo asked as the sound of an infant's wailing echoed in the air. As the husband reached the pod and peered inside, he couldn't help but gasp in shock. "Oh, Dios mio!" He proclaimed softly. Maria looked over her husband's shoulder and gasped as well. Inside the pod was a small baby girl. Her hair was a deep shade of black, their skin a light shade of brown like the adults looking down at her. But what was quite unusual was the child's brown, monkey-like tail. The girl whimpered and shed a few more tears as Arturo bent down and picked her up.

Though the baby felt nothing familiar about the man holding her, she felt comfort in his arms. Her cries became softer and softer as he rocked her from side to side. Eventually, the girl fell asleep in Arturo's arms. "Poor thing. Why are you all alone?" He asked to no one in particular. Maria gazed at the child her husband held and bit her lip.

"More importantly, what are we going to do with her?" She questioned nervously. Arturo looked at his wife and shrugged.

"Well, I don't think it's right to just leave her here. How about we take her in and give her a nice home?" He suggested. Maria's jaw dropped in bewilderment over her husband's idea.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. We can't leave her out here by herself." Arturo countered. Maria looked at the child and saw a soft smile on her face as she slept in her spouses arms. Maria's heart slowly began to melt.

"You're right. But what about that tail of hers? They won't exactly be treated kindly with it." Maria sighed. Arturo looked at the child and his expression began to be morphed by sorrow and uncertainty.

"Well, they may be a baby. But we've both dealt with amputations on the operating table." He reasoned. Maria pinched the bridge of her nose, but failed to suppress a chuckle and a small grin.

"Don't worry, niñita. We'll take care of you."

* * *

_**Not a bad start, if I do say so myself. **_

_**I bet some of you are curious about things like the premise of this story. Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some extra inspiration for this. There have been stories with similar formulas. But most, if not all of them, had a focus on The Louds. I picked Ronnie Anne for two reasons: To be a little more original. And because I honestly see of Saiyan traits in Ronnie Anne.**_

_**Well, the co-writer position is still up. Shoot me a PM if you are interested. I'll try and write a bit more solo in my free time. But expect it to be a slow burn.**_

_**See ya, around. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm happy to bring you all the first offical chapter of Dragon Ball CL. I know it took a while to write, but I had gotten stuck at some points and needed to think of how to properly get the story into words for you all.**

**Before I begin, I would like to take the time to thank my co-writer, and new friend, Ninjamon1228 for helping with this project. Seriously man, you're amazing.**

**Now... LET'S GO!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A life changing confrontation! Pride and Power unleashed!

Ronnie Anne was silent as she found herself in a cold empty void. There was no sound, except for her footsteps as she started to walk forward through the darkness. "Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" No response came to respond to the hispanic girl's call. Despite this, she strangely felt no fear. She simply continued to walk. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne heard what appeared to be a second pair of footsteps behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw an imposing silhouette a few feet away. Their body, while humanoid, had no defined shape. Their eyes were a solid red, devoid of pupils. As well as being narrowed into a triangular shape.

"Hey, who are you? What is all this?" Ronnie Anne asked. The figure didn't speak and instead bent their legs. Ronnie Anne gasped as the figure leaped forward in an attempt to attack, but she managed to raise her arms upward and block their first punch. The figure then proceeded to throw several more jabs and swings, which Ronnie Anne frantically dodged. "Hey! What's your deal?" The girl asked as she tried to punch her attacker.

The assailant was cut off guard as Ronnie Anne's fist connected with his face. Ronnie Anne then proceeded to kick the shadow down onto his back with a round house kick to the stomach. With a heavy exhale, the latina dusted herself off. "Yeah, that's right. Nobody messes with me." Ronnie Anne boasted as she felt pretty proud of her supposed victory. The figure groaned and got back up on its feet. Raising an arm above its head, an orb of some sort of energy began to form. It soon was absorbed by the figure and their hand began to glow a fiery red. Ronnie Anne was surprised by this strange turn of events, but quickly steeled herself and got ready for her attacker's next move. The shadow began to run forward, reeling its energy bathed arm back for a punch. Ronnie Anne got into a fighting position and started to growl before beginning to yell out a battle cry. The distance between the two continued to shrink as they prepared to hit each other with everything they had.

...

Ronnie Anne's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the pink ceiling of her room while lying in her bed as she heard a knock from outside her door.

"Ronnie Anne, are you awake?"

"Yeah, CJ. I'm good." The Hispanic girl replied.

"Well you better get up soon. Abuela made Huevos Rancheros for breakfast." Hearing her younger cousin inform her of the meal, Ronnie Anne groggily placed her hands on her mattress and slowly lifted herself out of bed. As she opened her bedroom door and yawned, she slowly trudged into the kitchen where her family was already eating breakfast. Her grandmother, Rosa, was still at the stove cooking some eggs, but managed to catch Ronnie Anne in the corner of her eye.

"Buenos días, míja. You certainly took your time getting up today." The grandmother playfully scolded as she used a spatula to scrape a fried egg onto a plate with a tortilla and various diced veggies. Ronnie Anne took the plate and gave her grandmother a small kiss on the cheek. As she turned to the dining room table and found a seat, she noticed something off.

"Did Mom and Tío Carlos leave for work already?" She asked. Ronnie Anne's grandfather, Hector, looked over at the girl and chuckled.

"Well, you know how much the hospital needs your mother. And Carlos wanted to get to work early for some reason." He reassured before doing a double take and noticing how tired Ronnie Anne looked. "Were you staying up late last night?" Ronnie Anne simply took a bite out of her breakfast and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just having THAT dream again." She confessed. Her tone slightly grumpy from being dragged out of earlier slumber. The entire family paused and glanced over in her direction, the only sound coming from the stove as it continued to cook eggs. CJ eventually broke the silence.

"You mean the one with the scary shadow with the eyes?" He asked. Ronnie Anne nodded in response. Carlota couldn't help but shudder.

"I don't understand why you're so calm about that dream, Príma. Some big and mysterious freak attacking you in a dark void? Not to mention you've been having it for two months." Her cousin's remark simply earned a shrug from Ronnie Anne.

"Well it always ends right when things start to get intense. And I never get the time to find out what the dream is about." Ronnie Anne moped in disappointment. Bobby cleared his throat once his sister finished speaking.

"Uh, speaking of time, you might want to hurry or else you won't have enough to get ready. You know how Carl loves to take his time in the shower." He warned. Ronnie Anne groaned and proceeded to eat a little faster as the cousin in question laughed.

"Hey, I'm not denying it. It takes time for a stud to groom himself to perfection." Carl bragged. Carlota couldn't help but snicker before replying.

"I thought it just took you that long to sing your favorite Boyz will be Boyz song?" She playfully teased. Carl immediately responded by groaning as his siblings and cousins laughed. As they did, Rosa couldn't help but turn to gaze at Ronnie Anne and frown as a worrisome thought lingered in her mind.

...

A half hour later, Ronnie Anne was waiting at the subway station for her train to school. "Sup, Bestie?" A voice called out from behind. Ronnie Anne turned and saw a girl with long brown hair, a blue shirt, and pink shorts. Ronnie Anne smiled and waved at the girl.

"Hey Sid!" Ronnie Anne greeted as the two exchanged a high-five. "So, you said you had an idea for an upgrade to our robot?" She asked, causing Sid's face to light up in excitement.

"Yeah. It's a pretty crazy one too." Sid began to reach into her backpack as a subway train pulled into the station. Its doors opened and the girls walked inside it along with a few other people. Taking their seats beside next to a teenager in a pink dress with blueish green hair. Sid pulled a blueprint of a robot out of her backpack and showed it to Ronnie Anne. "If we put a spring loaded boxing glove in the chest, we can catch everyone by surprise." She explained. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but laugh in delight.

"Oh man, I can already picture it. It's going to be so sick!" As Ronnie Anne cheered, the subway train lurched forward on the track and began to move again. The teen in the dress screamed as she fell down from the momentum. "Grrr. Stupid subway system! How can anyone ride these things?" She complained. Ronnie Anne chuckled a little bit, getting the girl's attention.

"Hey trust me, it gets easier after a while." She reassured in an attempt to be friendly. The teen just groaned.

"You're telling me. Ever since my family moved here, it's been one big fiasco. All because my family wanted to be closer to some business partner." She complained. Just then, the teen noticed the blueprints Sid was holding. "Hold on, what are those?" Sid glanced at the paper before showing it to the other girl.

"My friend in I are in a club at school where we make robots to fight each other." She explained. The teen slowly started to grin.

"Hey, these aren't bad for a couple of kids." She complimented. Ronnie Anne smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sid here is the robotics wiz. I just control the thing." She said while pointing to her best friend with her thumb. Ronnie Anne then outstretched an arm and offered a handshake. "I'm Ronnie Anne." She introduced. The girl gave a nice smile and accepted it.

"Call me Bulma." She replied. The name caused Sid to frown and look at the ground.

"Bulma? Where does that sound familiar?" Sid pondered to herself in a whisper. Before she could put more thought into it, the subway train stopped again and caused Bulma to fall over.

"Damn it!" She huffed as she got back up. "I'd love to stay and talk with you kids, but I have to get going. I transferred to the local college and I don't want to leave a bad first impression." Bulma waved goodbye to the girls as she got off the subway. As Ronnie Anne turned back to Sid, she noticed her friend still lost in thought.

...

Three hours passed since the meeting in the subway, and Sid was still hung up on Bulma. As she and Ronnie Anne walked through the halls of Chavez Academy, Sid couldn't take her mind off the matter. "I know I heard that name before." Ronnie Anne pat Sid on the back.

"Eh, don't worry about it Sid. For now, we have to worry about a pop quiz in geometry next period." She warned. Sid's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crud! I completely forgot! I should have studied but my Mom needed help taking care of a snake." She lamented. Before Sid could continue, the girls heard some voices from further down the hall.

"I told you to hand it over!"

"Just leave me alone, Sean!" Ronnie Anne and Sid rushed over to the source of the shouting, and found the cause in the form of two boys. One of them was Laird, wearing his usual blue suit and red necktie. While his glasses were crooked and his orange hair was messier than usual. As the school's magnet of misfortune, it was only logical that he was being bullied by the other boy, who had forced him to the floor on his butt. The second boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones, torn jeans, and some red wristbands. His hair was combed back and gave a shine similar to hair gel. And in one of his hands was a brown paper bag. Sid glanced at Ronnie Anne nervously.

"Uh, who is that kid?"

"That's just Sean. He just a bully who likes talking down to people." Ronnie Anne explained. The explanation managed to catch Sean's attention and he turned to face Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"Well, if it isn't Santiago." He remarked snidely.

"Alright Sean, just leave Laird alone. What did he do to you?" She asked. Sean simply chuckled as he lifted up the bag he was holding.

"What? I just needed something to eat for lunch." He answered in a tone condescending and overly sweet tone. He dangled the bag in front of all of them. Laird couldn't help but sniffle a little as tears filled his eyes.

"Come on, my mom made that." He pleaded. Sean simply laughed before he gave Sid a quick look.

"Never seen you around before." The bully noted, causing Sid to glance behind her and take a few steps back. "Since you're new here, I'll give you the short version. I'm the one calling the shots around here. And anyone who doesn't play ball ends up in a locker." He warned. Ronnie Anne growled at Sean's words.

"Quit it, Sean. Leave us alone." She commanded. Sean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Or what? It's not like you could beat me up." The bully berated.

"I'll have you know that I was one of the toughest kids back at my old school. I could turn you into a crumpled up mess if I wanted." Ronnie Anne warned. Sean snickered a little more in response.

"Really? I heard about how you and your family can't handle a bunch of street cats. What makes you think you can take me on?" Ronnie Anne took a step forward and shoved Sean back. The bully dropped Laird's lunch bag, which Laird scooped up before running off. Ronnie Anne's face was now inches away from Sean's as the two stared each other down.

"Want to find out, punk?" Ronnie Anne challenged. Before things could escalate further, Sid put a hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

"Listen, I hate to be 'that girl', but you know how strict the school is with it's no fighting policy." Sid reminded her friend. Ronnie Anne looked at Sid for a moment, and then back to Sean.

"You know what? You're right. He isn't worth it. Let's just get to class." Ronnie Anne and Sid started to walk back onto their original route, leaving Sean alone. As the girls walked away, Sean slowly started to grin.

"That's right. Keep on walking. Do the smart thing instead of following in your brother's footsteps." Sean taunted. Ronnie Anne stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. Her eyes giving off an icy glare towards Shawn. Seeing the cocky smile on his face made Ronnie Anne turn back around fully. Facing him with a look of pure anger.

"Would you care to go into detail about that little remark?" Ronnie Anne questioned. Sid could hear the subtle rage in her friend's voice and grew nervous.

"Ronnie Anne? You might want to calm down a bit."

"No! I want to know exactly what he means by 'following in my brother's footsteps'!" Ronnie Anne insisted. "Now spill it!" The child's angry yelling started to catch the attention of a few other students nearby as her cries echoed through the halls.

"Well what is there to talk about?" Sean reasoned while raising his arms upward in a manner similar to a shrug. "Your whole family has these, let's call them quirks, that just make you all kinds of strange." The words Sean spoke caused Ronnie Anne's blood to boil with every passing second. "But your brother is a special case. I've seen some of the things he's done. I can only assume that he must have been dropped as a baby or something." The comment earned some vocal response from the crowd closing in as various "oohs" were heard. Sean chuckled at both the attention he was receiving for his comments, and the anger present on Ronnie Anne's face. "Hey, don't feel too upset. I mean, at least he isn't like down syndrome cousin of yours."

*CRACK*

Sean was instantly silenced when Ronnie Anne gave him a powerful punch to the face. The audible, spine chilling, graphic sound of Sean's nose being broken was heard throughout the school hallways. Followed by the impact of Sean hitting the lockers behind him. Everyone watching gasped at the sight as Ronnie Anne was panting from the exertion of force.

"RONALDA SANTIAGO!" The booming voice of a teacher calling her name brought Ronnie Anne back to reality. She looked around and saw the adult in question staring at her with a highly displeased glare, as well as the other students standing around in a stunned silence. Even Sid was at a complete loss for words having seen the damage her best friend had inflicted. Ronnie Anne turned where Sean was leaning against the wall. The bully was unconscious and groaning from the pain as blood trickled from his broken nose. Ronnie Anne finally glanced at her hand, and saw the blood on her knuckles.

"Principal's office! Now!" The teacher commanded. Ronnie Anne couldn't bring herself to say anything. She simply resigned herself to her fate and began to follow the teacher to the office. The other students stepped aside for her both out of necessity and fear. As Ronnie Anne walked away, Sid could only ask one question.

"Ronnie Anne, what have you done?"

* * *

**Well, ain't this an intense start to a story? Seems Ronnie Anne doesn't know her own strength. Having crushed a peer with a single strike, in front of an audience to boot, what will become of young Santiago? And what of the fair Bulma? What about her was so familiar to Sid? Find out soon...**

**Now, if you're looking for more good stories to read, don't feel shy about checking out some of Ninjamon's work. Especially if you are also a fan of Ben 10.**

**Well, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings once again, readers! Allanarcher777 here with the next chapter. Now... last we left off, Ronnie Anne had an incident with a bully that went extremely bad. Now she is left to face the consequences of her actions.**

**Now, let's see what awaits our protagonist...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The past unveiled. A startling discovery of origin.

*tick.* *tock* *tick* *tock*

Ronnie Anne sat alone in the waiting room of the school's central office. The bland colors of blue and white on the walls combined well with the ambience of the overhead clock. The young child took in a deep breath before letting out a long exhale, burying her head into her hands. "My parents are gonna kill me for this." She groaned. As if on cue, the sound of a doorknob turning filled the room. Ronnie Anne looked up and saw her mother enter.

Ms. Santiago gazed upon her daughter with a look of disappointment and irritation. The face, combined with the light blue medical uniform of a nurse, indicated she was forced to leave work to deal with her child.

Maria crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly. "Really, Ronalda? Fighting in school? You are better than this young lady." She scolded. Ronnie Anne looked at her mother, her eyes trying to convey feelings of sympathy.

"But Mom, he was being a giant jerk! He wasn't just bullying people, he insulted our family."

"And you think what you did was right?" Maria countered. Ronnie Anne quickly fell silent. "I know that there will be some people that drive you up the wall. But you need to control your anger. If you don't, you'll be in worse situations than this." Maria warned. As she tried to give her daughter some advice, a woman in a brown suit with gray hair walked over to them.

"Ms. Santiago, the principal is ready to meet with you." The woman informed. Maria nodded before turning to Ronnie Anne.

"Okay Ronalda. Just be quiet and only speak when spoken to." She told Ronnie Anne firmly.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." The school aide interjected. "The principal said that he only wishes to speak with you, Ms. Santiago. At least for the start of the meeting." Ronnie Anne and her mother were caught off guard with the unorthodox instructions.

"Que? Usually both the parent and child...?"

"The matter is something that Principal Nordstrom wants to discuss with you privately." The school aide explained. Maria glanced at her daughter and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um, alright. Ronnie Anne just... stay here until we call you in to the office?" Maria commanded nervously in the form of a question. As Maria left Ronnie Anne in the waiting room, a pit formed in the mother's stomach and a feeling of dread loomed over both her and her daughter.

...

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Sid was staring blankly at a paper in front of her on her desk. The various shapes and numbers on it seemed even more alien to her than usual. The memory of her friend attacking the bully in the halls consumed any and all focus she had. "Sid. Sid." A voice called out to her from behind her. Snapping back to reality, Sid turned around and saw her a dark skinned boy wearing a red hoodie and a checker board baseball cap sitting behind her. "Can I borrow a pen?" He asked.

"Uh, sure Casey." Sid awkwardly replied as she reached into her desk and pulled something out, which she handed to Casey. The boy took it and paused for a moment.

"Sid, this is a stick of licorice." Sid smacked her forehead before taking it back and giving Casey a real pen.

"Sorry. I'm just a little shook up about what happened." Sid confessed. Casey sighed.

"Yeah, I heard about it. But that jerk Sean had it coming. And since this is the first time Ronnie Anne has done something like this, it shouldn't be too bad." Casey reasoned. The conversation was brought to a close when the teacher cleared his throat.

"I see you two talking. Do it again and you automatically fail." He warned. Sid turned back towards her paper, and let out a nervous sigh before trying her best to complete her work.

...

Back in the office, Ronnie Anne's anxiety was not diminishing at all. She had only been waiting in the room for around seven minutes, but they seemed to feel like seven hours. 'This is ridiculous. I get that I'm in trouble. Just punish me and get it over with!' She thought to herself. Ronnie Anne heard the sound of a hand knocking on the wall, and her gaze shifted upward to see her mother looking at her. She beckoned for Ronnie Anne to come into the principal's office. Though Ronnie Anne was hesitant when she saw her mother's expression.

Her face seemed difficult to pin an emotion to. She seemed incredibly stressed, with her face becoming somewhat pale. Though unnerved by her mother's expression, Ronnie Anne powered through and entered the principal's desk. Taking a seat beside her mother and looked up at Principal Nordstrom, who was staring at Ronnie Anne from beyond his desk. The principal looked old silvery gray hair brushed to the side with a comb-over on top. Despite the hairstyle, he had an air of authority and power with his black suit and striped tie.

"Ronalda, you're mother and I were talking privately about what you have done to a fellow classmate earlier today."

Nordstrom began, causing Ronnie Anne to rub her arm nervously. "As you can tell, assaulting someone is no laughing matter. Even considering the fact that Sean had provoked your reaction through verbal remarks, it doesn't excuse your actions." Ronnie Anne squinted at the principal's words. A part of her was proud of her decision to deck Sean as hard as she could and take him down a peg or five. But she also knew Principal Nordstrom had a point, and it was pointless to argue.

"I know sir. I'll try and keep my cool next time so this doesn't happen again." Ronnie Anne assured. Principal Nordstrom nodded, but his expression didn't improve from the stern

"Well, I hope you remember this before making any more brash choices." Ronnie Anne let out a sad sigh.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be in detention, but I won't argue with what you give me." The young tomboy's remark was met with silence. The found of nervous finger tapping from Maria echoed in the room while Principal Nordstrom slowly got up from his seat.

"Ronalda, do you know what happened to Sean after you struck him?" Principal Nordstrom asked as he walked slowly behind The Santiagos. Ronnie Anne glanced down at the floor.

"Well, I guess that I broke his nose." She confessed.

"You did far more than that." Nordstrom spat. "You completely shattered it, alongside damage to his upper jaw." As the principal elaborated, Ronnie Anne shrunk in her seat nervously and Maria adopted a solemn expression. "His impact against the lockers gave him a concussion and created hairline fractures across the back of his skull. There is even a small dent in the locker he collided with." Principal Nordstrom informed. Ronnie Anne's anxiety was soon switched out for shock.

"What? That can't be true. I only hit the guy once! I couldn't have done anything like that." She protested. Principal Nordstrom exhaled and began walking back to his chair.

"You can't deny what you did, Ms. Santiago. And something as severe as this is punishable by expulsion."

Expulsion.

The word sent a chill down Ronnie Anne's spine. She was about to object and plead for some sort of alternative, but Principal Nordstrom continued to speak. "However, since this was your first offense and Sean has had his own reputation on top of his comments towards you, I've decided to go a little easy on you. Instead, you will be suspended from class until further notice. Until then, your school work shall be delivered to your residence so you don't fall behind."

The authority figure explained. Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped in response.

"But. But I..." She stumbled in shock.

"I apologize Ronalda, but it's best for you to be away from school property for a while. Go clean out your locker and head home." Principal Nordstrom commanded. Ronnie Anne was about to speak again, but was stopped when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Looking to her side, she saw her mother staring down at her. Feeling a sense of hopelessness surround her, Ronnie Anne exhaled and got up from her chair. She and her mother proceeded to leave the office and clean out her locker.

...

The taxi ride back to the apartment was met with unnerving silence. Ronnie Anne looked at her mother and saw her not even looking at her daughter. She simply opted to stare out the cab window. Eventually, the car came to a stop outside their apartment and dropped the two of them off. Ronnie Anne rubbed her arm nervously before speaking to her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry about..."

"I'm not mad at you." Maria interrupted. "I just need time to think about this. Go inside, go to your room, and just give me a few minutes." She ordered while hanging her head down. Ronnie Anne looked down, feeling disheartened with her mother's reaction. As she walked into the apartment complex, Maria let out a sigh and pulled out her phone. Looking through her contacts, she eventually found the number of her ex-husband, Arturo.

Maria pressed the screen with her thumb and the phone went to a dial tone. After a few seconds, a voice came through. "Hola."

"Arturo, Ronalda has an incident at school today." She informed.

"What kind of incident?" Maria was silent. "Maria?"

"We can't pretend anymore. We have to tell her the truth." She stated firmly. Arturo did not immediately respond at first. There was a small breath on the other end, before he spoke one more time.

"What happened with her?"

...

Ronnie Anne sat isolated in her bedroom for half an hour and stared at herself in a desk mirror. "Well, congratulations Santiago. You lost your cool and ruined your life. Way to go." She lamented in a state of self-loathing. Ronnie Anne then heard the familiar voices of her family.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Maria?"

"Yes Mom, we're sure. This isn't something we can just look the other way with."

"*sigh* Alright, I'll tell the other children when they come home from school."

"Thanks, Mama. Still, I was hoping this day would never come." Ronnie Anne stopped listening upon hearing her mother say that last part. She was afraid to find out what she meant. Unfortunately, she heard her father's voice shortly after a knock on the door.

"Ronalda, can we come in?" Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and pushed herself off the bed. They walked over to the door and opened it for her parents. "Have a seat, Ronalda." Ronnie Anne sat on her bed as her parents took a position on both sides. "We think it's time we had a serious talk." Her father continued. Ronnie Anne fell onto her back and sighed.

"I know you're upset. But please, whatever you do, don't send me to one of those fancy finishing schools." She begged. Maria couldn't help but give a soft chuckle.

"No, we won't do that. That won't help anything. In fact, it might make things worse." She jokes in a vain attempt to brighten the mood. Her expression became negative once again and she gazed upon her daughter. "Ronnie Anne, everyone has been keeping a secret from you, your brother, and your primos. But after today, I think it's best that you all know." Ronnie Anne looked at her parents quizzically.

"What kind of secret?" She asked. Arturo bit his lip and glanced at the floor, unsure of how to properly convey the message.

"Well sweetheart. You're our daughter. We love you, and nothing will ever change that." He began. "But, well, you aren't physically our daughter." He confessed. Arturo looked at Ronnie Anne, and immediately knew there was no going back. His daughter's face was filled with shock and confusion. Even if she managed a facade to mask her true emotions, the pain in her eyes would still be a dead give away.

"Are you saying I'm... adopted?" Ronnie Anne asked. Both her parents nodded solemnly. Ronnie Anne shook her head frantically, stuck in complete denial. "No, you're messing with me. I can't be adopted. And even if I was, how does that explain what happened at my school?" She asked. Maria tugged at the collar of her shirt nervously.

"Well, the thing is you aren't just adopted. You're actually not... from this planet."

Maria hesitantly informed. Ronnie Anne fell completely silent. Her expression had changed to something completely blank and indifferent. There was no sound from any of the three for a good minute. Eventually, Ronnie Anne spoke once again.

"No." She stated calmly. "Being adopted? That's one thing. It's logical and I can handle it after some time. But being an alien. Like, a creature from outer space? This has to be some weird joke or scared straight thing you're trying." Ronnie Anne's denial was met with silence as her parents said absolutely nothing. This caused Ronnie Anne to lose her grip on the situation even more. "Mom. Dad. What you're saying can't possibly be real. Look at me! I'm a human being. No weird skin color, my insides normal, and I don't have any extra body parts. I can't be some sort of E.T." She protested.

"Well, you did used to have a tail." Arturo confessed sheepishly. His words caused his daughter's face to turn pale.

"A what!?"

"But we had it surgically removed so you could fit in." Her father recalled. Ronnie Anne's vision started to blur and she heard a ringing in her ears. In a stress induced rush, she flung her door open and ran down the halls of the apartment. Family members dodged out of the way, she thought she heard them say something in alarm and concern as she passed them, but she didn't care. Eventually finding her way into the bathroom, she fished around the drawers and found a hand mirror stashed away. She grabbed it and adjusted her clothes so she could get a clear view of the back of her body. She angled the mirror down to her lower back, hoping there was nothing strange.

Unfortunately, there was.

Her heart sank at the sight of a peculiar scar just at the base of her back. In total shock, Ronnie Anne dropped the mirror and the shattering of glass echoed around her.

"What am I?"

* * *

**Poor Ronnie Anne. First she's suspended from school, and now she is met with the cold fact of being an adopted space alien. **

**I'd say "at least it can't get any worse". But that would be a giant lie.**

**I'd once again like to thank my Co-writer Ninjamon for making sure this was ready for public eyes.**

**Next time... Well Lincoln is listed as a character for this story. So maybe we should see what the Louds are up to in Royal Woods. Until then, adios!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, it's allanarcher777 again. And I'm here with another chapter of Dragon Ball CL. In the last chapter, Ronnie Anne faced a bit of a rude awakening when she found out she was an adopted creature from outer space. **

**But now, we're going to be shifting the perspective a little bit. For this chapter, let's take a look at how the famous "man with a plan" is doing...**

**Oh, and before I forget, I want to make something clear. No, Lincoln is not a Saiyan. He is 100% human. And as of this point in the story, Ronnie Anne is the only Saiyan on Earth right now.**

**Now with buisness taken care of, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Long distance drama! Struggle and stress in two households.

The bells of Royal Woods Elementary School rang and signaled the end of the day for its students. Among the kids that ran out of the front doors were a boy in an orange polo shirt with snowy white hair. This was Lincoln Loud, the middle child of the infamous Loud household. Walking beside him was his best friend Clyde McBride, a dark skinned child wearing round glasses and a blue and yellow striped shirt. "Well, we made it through another week of school, Clyde." Lincoln sighed in relief.

"Yeah, you said it alright. I don't think I could have taken another second of today. If I had to read one more word of that science textbook, I would have lost my marbles." Clyde confessed. "But now we have the sweet freedom of the weekend." He cheered, earning a high-five from Lincoln. The pair began to walk down the street and head back to their neighborhood.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Lincoln asked. Clyde shook his head in response.

"Nope. I'm totally free. How about you?" Lincoln's expression turned sour as he remembered what was going on at his home.

"I just need to get out of the house somehow." Lincoln groaned while rolling his eyes. "Lisa is trying to figure out this invention that a laboratory she's working with made so she can improve it." The explanation Lincoln provided caused Clyde to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would that want to make you leave?" Clyde inquired. Both boys came to a halt and Lincoln turned to face his best friend.

"They've been getting really invested in it. More so than anything else Lisa has done. Not only that, but the people she's helping pulled strings to get her out of school early. And both of these together add up to..." Before the white haired child could finish, both children were swept off their feet by a quake that was accompanied by an intense 'BOOM!' When they looked over in the direction of the sound, they saw a billowing tower of black smoke.

Lincoln groaned at the sight of it. It wasn't the first explosion that his little sister had caused, but he always had a nagging feeling they were going to get too extreme one day. "Got to go, Clyde. I have to make sure my house isn't burning down!" With a quick wave to his friend, Lincoln began to run down the sidewalk as fast as he could to get to his house.

Upon arriving, Lincoln saw The Loud residence in a state of total discord. The roof was covered in toys and sports equipment, including a boomerang for some reason, a white van with a strange black decal that made a bunch of 'C' shapes inside was parked outside in the driveway. Lastly, the smoke trail that Lincoln saw before was coming from the backyard. Only now it was darker than it was from when he saw it in the distance.

Fortunately, only one of these things was out of the ordinary. Lincoln went into the backyard. and he saw a fire sitting in the middle of a soot covered crater. In front of this crater was the house genius, Lisa, covered in ash everywhere except for her safety goggles. Next to Lisa was a laptop with the image of a man in glasses and a white lab coat on a video chat. He had a large mustache that was graying along with the hair on the top of his head.

"Well, it appears that pure nitroglycerin is not nullified by Capsule hammer space." The young prodigy noted as she pulled out a clipboard and scribbled away with a pen. The man on the laptop screen shrugged.

"Meh, still not as bad as when one Capsule was put inside another."

"Lisa!" Lincoln shouted, getting the attention of his sister and the man on the laptop. "What the heck is going on here?" The boy asked as a pair of adults in white uniforms that looked similar to haz-mat suits rushed to the crater and put out the fire with an extinguisher. "You're lucky that I'm the first one home and everyone else had stuff to do after school." Lincoln scolded.

"Apologies, dear brother. Me and my associate Dr. Briefs here were busy running test on his prototype miniature storage units. Also known as: Capsules." Lisa responded. The man on the laptop, now known as Dr. Briefs, chuckled a little.

"So that's your brother, Lisa? Well Lincoln, it's a pleasure to meet you." The adult greeted. Lincoln tilted his head to the side as Dr. Briefs addressed him.

"Uh, who are you?"

"This is Dr. Briefs. Head of Capsule Corporation. As well as a fellow homo sapien of science." Lisa explained. Lincoln sighed and knelt down to talk to his sister at eye level.

"Lisa, you need to be more careful. You're lucky that no one else is home right now." Lincoln began to lecture Lisa as his 'older sibling instincts began to kick in. "You could have broke something or hurt yourself. You can't really make any big strides in the scientific community if you're hurt or..." Lincoln trailed off from his lecture when he did a double take on the laptop that Dr. Briefs was calling from. The boy's eyes narrowed as he realized an important detail that was hidden underneath his nose.

"Lisa, did you take my laptop without asking me?" Lincoln asked as he tried to suppress his anger as he already knew the answer.

"My apologies, Lincoln. I was using my computer for the sake of another experiment." Lisa explained as she pulled out a small object that resembled an oval shaped pill with a button on it. Lisa pressed the button and tossed the item on the ground. Then, it burst into a cloud of smoke. When it faded, another laptop was in its place. Lincoln gasped in wonder as Lisa casually picked it up and started typing away. "I was checking to see if it could maintain battery life while inside of a capsule. Which it seems to have partially succeeded at with only having lost five percent of battery." Lisa then saw Lincoln's bewilderment over the display. "Are you okay, Lincoln?"

"I'm fine." He stated, still a little astounded with what he witnessed. "Can I just have my computer back?" Lincoln asked calmly. Lisa simply shrugged and walked over to Lincoln's laptop.

"I'll call you back from my computer shortly." She told Dr. Briefs before closing the chat window. Lisa then proceeded to close the laptop and give it to her brother.

Lincoln took it and started to walk towards the back door of the house. He turned the handle and opened it, but stopped before taking one last look at Lisa as she seemed to resume her work and the other scientists finished putting out the fire. Lincoln sighed as he went inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"How did that 'capsule' thing fit something as big as a laptop inside of itself?" Lincoln couldn't help but ask himself as he walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Eh, Lisa will probably show everyone sooner or later." He reasoned as he started to walk upstairs to his room. Just then, Lincoln heard a beeping coming from his phone. Pulling it out, Lincoln glanced at the screen and saw the notification it had.

[VLOG TODAY]

"Oh no, I completely forgot." Lincoln panicked as started to go up the stairs faster than before.

Over the past few months, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had been making podcasts and video blogs about their lives. It was a fun little activity they enjoyed doing together. Though, they had decided to take a break for a while because of the crazy events that got in the way. Now, the alarm that Lincoln put on his phone's calendar was reminding him that today was the day they would get it started up again. Lincoln entered his room and opened his laptop again. He scrolled through his contacts, selected Ronnie Anne's name, and hit 'call'.

"Alright, hopefully Ronnie Anne remembered. Now, I just need to get ready to record." Lincoln opened another window and started to prepare the software to record the vlog. By the time he got it ready, he heard Ronnie Anne's voice through the computer's speakers.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"Hi, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted as he clicked on the video chat tab and pulled up Ronnie Anne's video feed. "Are you ready to..." Lincoln stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Ronnie Anne's face. She looked completely distraught. Her cheeks were stained with the faint residue of tears, her hair was frizzing out, and her purple hoodie was incredibly wrinkled. It almost look like she had seen a war first-hand before being dragged back. The whole sight made Lincoln feel incredibly uncomfortable and worried. "You feeling okay?" Lincoln asked his friend. Ronnie Anne glanced away from the screen.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"You sure? Because it looks like you've been crying a lot." Lincoln responded. Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes and met Lincoln with a hostile glare.

"Oh, so just because you have 10 sisters you think you can go sticking your nose in other people's business or something, Lame-O?" She spat angrily. Lincoln was surprised by that out burst, but his shock gave way to anger.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you were okay! What the heck was that about?" He questioned. Ronnie Anne's face morphed into that of a display of shame as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I'm just going through some stuff right now." She confessed. Lincoln paused before standing up and holding his hands up defensively.

"Say no more, I've been in the crossfire of my sisters going through this before."

"Not like that!" Ronnie Anne interjected. "I mean... It's just that... I found out something about my family history. I honestly can't look at myself without feeling sick now." Ronnie Anne explained. Lincoln blinked as he processed what his friend said.

"Well, why should that matter?" He asked. The question caused Ronnie Anne to raise an eyebrow. "It shouldn't matter where you came from. What should matter is who you are and want to be." Lincoln reasoned. Ronnie Anne scoffed upon hearing the remark.

"Thanks for the sappy comfort talk, Linc. But I doubt anyone would want to be anywhere near me if they knew." Lincoln rubbed his arm nervously.

"I would." He reassured. "You're one of the coolest girls I know." Lincoln confessed. Ronnie Anne was taken by surprise and a small blush escaped her, turning her cheeks a light pink.

"Really? Thanks, Linc." Ronnie Anne spoke, slightly comforted by her friend's words. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting in the background of Ronnie Anne's call.

"NINI IS A WHAT!?" Both children tensed up upon hearing the voice.

"Was that Bobby?" Lincoln asked in alarm. A couple of echoing slams were heard from the other side of Ronnie Anne's bedroom door, which were followed by her cousin Carl's voice.

"Ronnie Anne. Come out of there, I want you to tell me everything you know."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, CARL!" The anger in the Latina's voice upset Lincoln greatly. Something about the whole conversation didn't sit well with him at all.

"Ronnie Anne, what was that secret you were talking about exactly?" He questioned. Ronnie Anne looked back at Lincoln and hesitated. Her eyes darted between the floor and the computer before the stress became too much.

"Just drop it, Lincoln. You wouldn't understand!" With that final roar, Ronnie Anne reached over to her computer and ended the call. Leaving Lincoln sitting in his room staring at a blank computer screen.

* * *

**Based on that video call, it's safe to say Bobby and the cousins have been told the truth about Ronnie Anne's heritage as well. But poor Lincoln is now left confused about what exactly is causing his crush so much pain. If only he knew. Because Ronnie Anne seems like she needs a hug.**

**And what's this with Lisa? Working on a project with a Doctor Briefs? Interesting...**

**Now, for the next chapter another Dragon Ball character is going to make their debut. Who exactly...? **

**Well, I'll give you a hint. The character has no hair on their head...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, it's time again. And boy, this one is gonna be a doozy! Last time we left off, we shifted gears a little bit and saw what was going on with Lincoln in Royal Woods. Specifically with how Lisa was working with Dr. Briefs. Lincoln also got in contact with Ronnie Anne. But despite his efforts to act as a shoulder to cry on, he was met with confusion and worry over Ronalda's responses.**

**Now, let's see how both of them are doing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Faces, new and old! The time for action is nigh!

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G. SONG!"

*KRZRRT*

"Mega Narwhal Blast!"

*KRZRRT*

"La última vez en Adiós Ana adiós."

Ronnie Anne didn't divert her attention to anything else as she spent her Saturday morning flipping through TV channels. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed, as evident as how she was still in her pajamas while sprawled out on the couch. As she indulged her self in depression induced channel surfing, she felt something brush against her legs. Looking down, she saw a large yellow canine giving her a sympathetic stare.

"Lalo..." Ronnie Anne addressed the dog by name as it climbed up on the couch and licked her face, leaving a large swab of slobber on her. Ronnie Anne sighed in response to the dog's efforts to improve her mood. "That's not really gonna change what I know." She answered as she pet Lalo and continued to flip through channels. As she did, Carlos, Rosa, Bobby, and C.J., all watched her from the kitchen window.

"She's been sitting there all morning. She's so depressed she didn't even take a bite of her breakfast." Rosa cried softly. The others nodded in response. Bobby in particular rubbed his shoulder.

"She can't even look me in the eyes. This whole alien thing really messed her up. I can't stand seeing Ronnie Anne like this." Bobby lamented. In response, C.J. curled one of his hands into a fist and smacked it into the palm of his other.

"You're right, Bobby. Space person or not, she's our familia, and we need to support her and remind her she isn't alone." C.J. proclaimed heroically. Rosa sighed and pat her grandson's head.

"Agreed. We need to show her just how much we all care." Just then, there was a knock on the apartment door. Rosa was the first to walk over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a nervous looking Sid. The young brunette waved politely, but looked at the ground.

"Hi, Mrs. Casagrande. I was wondering if..."

"Sid, perfect timing!" Before Sid could react, Rosa grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the apartment. "Mija, your best friend just popped in for a visit." The grandmother cheered gleefully as she dragged Sid into the living room and set her on the couch next to Ronnie Anne and Lalo. "You two just enjoy whatever shows you want to watch, I'll get you some snacks." Ross then went back into the kitchen and started to get some food for her granddaughter and Sid. Sid was left confused over Rosa's cheerful demeanor.

"Wait, are you seriously not in trouble after what happened?" Sid questioned. Ronnie Anne sighed and looked away from her friend.

"Honestly Sid, I wish I was." The latina tomboy remarked as her grandmother returned with a platter of chips, salsa, and guacamole.

"If you two need anything else, just ask." Rosa offered. Ronnie Anne didn't even look at Rosa, simply looking forlorn at the television.

"Thank you, Abuela." The blunt, almost emotionless response her granddaughter gave made Rosa frown as she started to walk away. Before Rosa left the room completely, she stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around. In just two seconds, Ronnie Anne was caught in a tight hug.

"We've always been you're family, Ronalda. And we always will be." With that, Rosa left and went back into the kitchen. Sid was surprised by the display of greater affection than usual.

"Uh, am I missing something here? Why are you not in trouble?"

"Sid, I'd rather not talk about what I've been dealing with." Ronnie Anne began as she grabbed a chip and popped it into her mouth. "All you need to know is that I've been suspended from school and need someone to bring me my homework. And aside from you or my family, I really don't want anyone really around me for a while."

Then, as if fate decided to play a cruel joke, another knock was heard at the door. Before anyone could react, another voice echoed through the apartment.

"*BWARK* I'll get it this time." Cried a parrot covered in red, orange, and blue feathers.

"Thank you, Sergio." Carlos responded as the parrot opened the door, revealing a teenage girl. Sergio couldn't help but snicker when he got a good luck at her.

"How big was the paint bucket you used to die your hair?" He laughed, earning the girl's anger.

"I'll have you know this is all natural, Polly! Unlike those feather highlights." She remarked. Sergio gasped, clearly offended by the comeback.

"You dirty little-"

"Bulma. What are you doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked from the background as she recognized Bulma. Bulma turned her attention to the living room and spotted Sid alongside Ronnie Anne.

"I could ask you two the same thing. I came here because I need to talk to my professor about a textbook I need for my class." Bulma explained. Carlos, overhearing the statement, cleared his throat and got the girls' attention.

"I believe I can explain. Bulma, Ronnie Anne here is my sobrina." Carlos informed, leaving Bulma staring for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Sobrina means 'niece' right?"

"Exactly. Ronnie Anne, I see you've already met Ms. Bulma Briefs before. She's enrolled in one of my classes." Upon hearing Carlos' explanation, Sid gasped in shock.

"Briefs!? As in, daughter of the scientist and head of Capsule Corp: Dr. Briefs?" She asked in disbelief. Bulma couldn't help but feel a little proud and gave the girl a smirk.

"The one and only." Sid squealed hearing Bulma's confirmation and leaped from the sofa to give her a hug. "Heh, yeah. My teacher here reacted like that too." She quipped while pointing her thumb to Carlos, who bashfully chuckled and rubbed his head nervously. Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, she's a big deal?" She questioned with a lack of any emotion. Sid ran back over to her bestie and gripped her shoulders. C.J. walked closer to the pair as well out of curiosity.

"A very big deal! Her family is filthy rich. And just like her dad, she's a super genius." Sid then leaned close to C.J. and whispered into his ear. "I heard that she made a watch that can shrink you." C.J. gasped and turned towards Bulma.

"Is that true? Can you really shrink me?" Bulma couldn't help but playfully shrug.

"Well, maybe I can visit again and show you that watch."

"Yes! Everybody get ready for Tiny C.J.!" Bobby laughed at his cousin's excitement and took a seat next to his sister.

"Isn't this cool, sis? You and Sid made friends with a super genius." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." She said glumly. Bulma noticed Ronnie Anne's behavior and her cheerful demeanor turned to something more worried and sorrowful.

"Is she okay? She seemed a lot happier yesterday." She asked. Carlos cleared his throat.

"Ronnie Anne is going through a personal problem right now, Bulma." Carlos stated before Sergio interrupted.

"She got suspended for beating someone up!"

"SERGIO!" Everyone shouted except for Bulma and Ronnie Anne, the latter proceeded to bury her face into the chip bowl in embarrassment.

"What? Just getting it out there. At least I didn't bring up how..." Rosa silenced the bird by throwing her shoe at him and sending Sergio falling to the floor in pain. Sid immediately got on her knees and started to beg to Bulma.

"Please, Just hear me out. Ronnie Anne is a nice person, the kid she hit was just being a huge jerk." She pleaded. Bulma glanced upward and thought.

"Nah, I totally get it. I kind of have a limit to how much I can take before I need to lay down the law." She reasoned. Her words managed to pull Ronnie Anne out from the chip bowl a little. "Still, that sounds pretty intense. Kid, if you want my personal opinion, you should pick up a hobby or something to try and develop some self control." Bulma suggested. Ronnie Anne folded her arms and looked down at the floor.

"A hobby like what?" Bulma was silenced by that remark. Everyone in the apartment started to think about what Ronnie Anne could use to cope and overcome her problems. Then, Bobby glanced at the TV and saw a Lucha Libre match on the screen. As the sound of a bell rang through the speakers, an idea popped into Bobby's head.

"I got it! You can take up martial arts!" Everyone then began to stare at Bobby in bewilderment as the idea sunk in to everyone's heads. After a good five seconds, Ronnie Anne face palmed and gave her older brother an unimpressed look.

"Bobby, I want to AVOID putting people in the hospital." She expressed with annoyance in her voice. Carlos stroked his chin as he pondered the thought further.

"Actually, your brother might be on to something. Studies have shown that practicing martial arts can lead to improvements in physical and mental health." He explained.

"Yeah, and I can support that fact." Bulma added. "Back in Japan, I used to have a boyfriend. When I broke up with him, he became a total wreck and started practicing kung-fu and playing baseball to get over me." Rosa seemed nervous, but nodded regardless.

"You don't have to actually fight people, sweetie." The words of her peers caused Ronnie Anne to reconsider the prospect. Though, uncertainty was still present.

"Even if I agreed. Where could I possibly go to learn. I doubt I would be accepted into a dojo with my kind of strength." Ronnie Anne countered. C.J. smiled as he remembered something.

"What about Mrs. Kernicky? She always works out and plays sports." C.J. pointed out. "Maybe she did something like karate?" Ronnie Anne rubbed her arm nervously and thought about it more. Eventually, she let out a small sigh and finally got up from the couch.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I'll go talk to Mrs. Kernicky." Ronnie Anne decided as she started to walk out of the apartment. As the door closed behind her, everyone was silent for a moment. Eventually, Bulma spoke up with another question.

"Is your home life always like this, Mr. Casagrande?"

"I could write a whole book about what goes on in my life."

...

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Lincoln was walking through the forest with Lana, one of his younger sisters. The six year old ran ahead excitedly, while holding her red hat down onto her head. "Thanks for coming here to help me find those pellet things owl's spit up. Can you believe they still have bones in them?" Lana asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's wild alright." The white haired boy replied. His voice contained a vibe of sorrow that Lana managed to pick up on.

"You feeling alright? You've been kind of a stick in the mud since yesterday." Lana asked. Lincoln stopped walking and scrambled to think of a reply.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just a test at school that's coming up soon and I'm a little nervous." He lied. Lana was skeptical about her brother's answer. But as any innocent child would, she bought it.

"Okay. Well hurry up! Those owl pellets are first come first serve." Lana exclaimed as she ran farther ahead. Lincoln simply stood in place and watched his sister go on a personal treasure hunt. However, his mind wasn't on Lana. He was still hung up on his conversation with Ronnie Anne yesterday.

**_"I honestly can't look at myself without feeling sick now."_**

**_"Just drop it, Lincoln. You wouldn't understand!" _**

Ronnie Anne's words continued to persist in Lincoln's mind. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong? Just let me help you." He lamented quietly. However, Lincoln's wistful day dreaming was cut short when he heard Lana's voice again.

"Lincoln, come look at what I found!" She hollered. Lincoln ran in the direction of his sister's voice. Eventually, he found Lana crouching on the ground and holding something in her hands. "It's so cool."

"Alright Lana. But remember that Mom and Dad said you had to wash your hands after you're done." Lincoln reminded her.

"No, it's not a pellet. It's some giant marble." Lana corrected as she turned around and showed Lincoln her discovery. In her hands was an orange orb the size of her hand. It seemed to shine in the sunlight and give off a sparkling reflection. The most curious aspect by far was the set of three red stars that were on the inside. Lincoln was astonished over Lana's find. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the orb's splendor.

"Lana, this is amazing! For all we know, that could be worth a fortune." Lincoln cheered as Lana started to sniff the sphere.

"Yeah. But it smells kind of icky." She observed. Confused, Lincoln took a deep inhale through his nose. Indeed, he smelled something weird, but it didn't come from Lana's orb. Glancing upward, he saw a thin trail of smoke drifting through the air. Lana also noticed it and the two Louds began to follow it. Walking a few feet from where Lana found the orb, they peered behind some bushes to find the source of the smoke and the odor.

Leaning against a tree was a large, muscly teenage boy with brown hair styled in a black mohawk. He wore a dark, brownish green t-shirt and had a very light skin tone. And sticking out of his mouth was a small white cigarette. Both Lincoln and Lana gasped as they recognized the individual.

"That's Hawk. One of those jerks that almost ruined our Halloween." Lincoln recalled.

"And he's smoking. Gross." Lana added in disgust.

"Let's just leave before things get messy." Nodding in reaper to her brother's advice, Lana proceeded to back away slowly alongside him. Both Louds kept their eyes on Hawk as they moved backwards. While they literally backtracked away, Lincoln felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that was impossible to ignore. "Something isn't right. Whenever Hawk is around, he's usually not too far from..." Lincoln quickly fell silent when he and Lana collided with something from behind.

Turning around, they saw another boy staring down at them. Like Hawk, he was big and had lots of muscles. But his skin was darker, his hair was black with bangs that obscured his eyes. And the dark colors of his burgundy jacket increased the intimidation factor they had. Lincoln chuckled nervously and gave a nervous smile that was held in place with fear. "Heh heh. Hi, Hank."

The big teenager, now identified as Hank, shoved both of the children down to the ground. Lana dropped the orange sphere from the impact, and it rolled over to Hawk's foot. The brute glanced up and saw everything that was unfolding. He chuckled and scooped up the ball before walking over to the groaning Louds.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Find some sick looking bling, twerps?" Hawk teased as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it in one hand and showed off the orb in his other. Upon seeing he had the treasure, Lana became furious.

"Hey, that's mine! I found it first." She growled. Lincoln feared for both his sister's safety and his own, so he held her back and tried to keep her from doing anything reckless.

"Easy, Lana." He soothes as he tried to reel her in. Hank took a closer look at the kids and scowled.

"Hey Hawk, aren't these kids from that big family in Royal Woods? You know, from that football game?" Hank asked. Hawk squinted and his brow furrowed as he recognized them.

"Oh yeah. And from Halloween too." Hawk growled as he remembered the past interactions he and Hank had with The Louds. Then, he found himself laughing menacingly as a wicked grin formed on his face. "And it looks like it's just the white haired dork and one of the shrimps."

"Oh, this is gonna be so sweet!" The bullies cheered sadistically. Lincoln felt a lump in his throat and forced himself to swallow it.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Just let me and my little sister go." He pleaded. Hank pretended to think it over, mentally torturing their hostages as he did so.

"Hmmm. I don't know. What do you think, dude?" He asked Hawk.

"Well, they did get us this shiny ball here. Maybe if they gave us a little more I'd think we could consider it." Hawk reasoned. His eyes drifted towards Lana and he locked on to the pure red baseball cap she wore on her head. Hawk smirked and wasted no time in yanking it off Lana's head and leaving her blonde hair exposed.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lana pleaded as Hawk inspected his stolen prize.

"Not bad... Wonder if the cheerleaders would think I look cool if I wear this." Hawk pondered. Lana growled and turned around to face Hank. She then licked his hand, causing the bully to freak out and release his grip on both her and Lincoln. Lana wasted no time in running over to Hawk and trying to get her hat back.

"That's my hat. My mom stitched my name into the back and everything." Lana jumped up repeatedly to try and get her hat back from the bully, but Hawk's size made it all too easy for him to dangle it in front of Lana and yank it away from her when she got close. Lincoln stood idly by as he watched the brute torment his little sister. He could see the pain on Lana's face as clear as day, with tears and mucus starting to leak out. Lincoln scowled and started to stomp forward towards Hawk.

"Alright, punk. Give my little sis her stuff back. Right. NOW!" He roared and stomped the ground. Hawk found the kid's attempt to defy him amusing and let out a chuckle.

"Really? Alright tough guy, give me your best shot." Hawk challenged while standing totally still. Lincoln narrowed his eyes and let out a battle cry as he ran towards Hawk. Reeling an arm back, he wound up for a punch. However, when he flung his fist forward and made contact, nothing happened. Hawk towered over him with an evil smile as he put Lana's hat on his head, and any will to fight Lincoln had was gone. "You call that a punch? This is a punch, kid."

*SMACK*

Lincoln was sent flying backwards as Hawk slugged him in the face. The blow was so intense that a black-eye started to appear on his right. Lincoln fell to the ground and held his head in a daze. "Lincoln!" Lana cried as she tried to run over and help him, but she was stopped when Hank grabbed her and pinned her to the ground with both arms behind her back.

"You think you're so clever with licking me like that?" Hank asked as he took one of his hands and stuck it in his mouth. When he pulled it out again, his index finger was covered in saliva. "Let's see how you enjoy my pal, Wet Willy." He threatened as he started to bring the moist finger to Lana's ear. The young child squirmed and panicked as the finger drew closer. Lincoln managed to lift his head up and gasped in horror at the sight. Still dizzy from the punch Hawk delivered, he got up and looked straight at Hank, fury building inside of him as he prepared to take action.

However, before he could, something unexpected happened.

"HEY!"

The area fell silent and everyone froze as they registered the voice of someone new. Turning in the direction they heard it, they saw tall, bald man staring at them. His face harboring an intense glare that indicated he saw everything that transpired. His attire consisted of a green changshan with yellow sleeves and red stitching, black shoes on his feet, and a white headband tied across his forehead. "I come out on a nice walk, hoping to enjoy the local scenery. Instead a find a couple of delinquents picking on children much younger than them." He noted, venom oozing out of his voice in disgust. The bullies weren't intimidated by the stranger at all.

"This doesn't concern you, dude."

"Yeah, how about you go to a doctor. He could probably help figure out where all your hair went." Hank and Hawk both laughed at the insult. Yet the stranger's facial expression didn't change.

"I will give you only one chance. Let those children go and return the girl's possessions. Or else." He threatened. Hank simply huffed in response.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll get involved." The stranger answered. His voice becoming more aggressive as he did. Hawk rolled his eyes and gave a cocky smile.

"Listen here, Baldy. You may be an adult, but it's two on one. What makes you think you stand a chance?" He asked. In response, the man grunted and lunged forward at an incredible speed, and punched Hawk in the face. The sudden strike caused Hawk to drop the orange ball, which rolled over towards Lana.

"What the?" Hank tried to respond, but he was cut off when the mystery man thrust his leg out and kicked him in the face. Hank stumbled back and got off Lana, giving the toddler the opportunity to grab the orange sphere and run over to her brother. Hank shook his head as he tried to recollect himself. When he came back to his senses, he felt something inside of his mouth. Taking a moment to spit into his hand, he was met with the sight of a tooth. His hand curled into a fist and wrapped around the tooth.

"You just made a big mistake. Let's get him!" Hank roared as he lunged toward the man. Hawk joined him and tried to assist in his attack. The stranger sidestepped out of the way causing the two teens to collide into each other. The man couldn't help but smirk as his opponents growled in frustration. Hawk threw a few more punches, which the stranger parried and swatted away. They then followed up by grabbing Hawk's head and kneeing him in the face. Hank yelled angrily and rushed towards the man in a blind rage.

The stranger bent his knees and joined his hands together as he prepared himself for the attacker's next move. Then, he lunged forward and struck at Hank's feet, popping the teen slightly off the ground. The man forced Hank up slightly higher as he spread his hands out and pushed him upward. Then, as Hank screamed in confusion and terror, the man slammed him down back first onto the dirt. The brute groaned in pain from the bizarre assault. "I thought someone as bulky as you and your friend would have put up a better fight. But it seems you're just cowards that pick on the weak to feel superior." He scolded. Hank growled in anger at the man's comment, but did nothing else. "Perhaps I got a little too carried away here." The man reasoned.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The man's eyes widened as he heard Hawk scream in rage and charge at him from behind. He quickly stepped out of the way and caught Hawk's wrist in a tight grip with one hand. Looking in Hawk's hand, he saw the sunlight reflecting off the shiny steel of a pocket knife blade. Hawk tried to shake free from the man's grip, but the hand restraining him wouldn't budge. Looking up at the man's face, Hawk was met with a face that could only be described in one word.

Disgusted.

Hawk immediately started to regret his actions as his assailant started to raise his free arm upward. Hawk started to shake nervously as fear overtook him completely.

"Please don't break my arm..."

"No."

In a single, lightning fast swing, the man's arm plunged downward and shattered Hawk's forearm with an audible and grotesque crunch. Hawk screamed in agony as the man let him go and allowed him to fall to his knees in pain. Hawk dropped the knife and inspected the damage to his limb. It looked bent and disfigured and heavy black bruises were already starting to form. "Oh man. I think I'm gonna hurl." Hawk groaned as he started to gag. Hank felt sick to his stomach and also tried to suppress the urge to vomit. However, it was too much for him to handle and he threw up onto the ground. The man glanced at Hank and gave him a threatening stare. The bully felt a chill ripple through his spine and he quickly ran over to Hawk's side.

"Dude, this guy is a psycho!"

"You're right man!" Hawk reaches up with his still working arm and grabbed the red hat off his head. "Look man, take the hat and leave us alone!" He pleaded as he threw it on the ground. Not wanting to stick around any longer, Hank and Hawk ran away, disappearing behind the sea of trees.

The man turned his attention to the hat, then proceeded to bend down and pick it up. "Hey, are you two okay?" He asked to Lincoln and Lana. However, there was no response. Looking around him, the man saw the Loud children were nowhere to be seen. "They must have ran away during the fight." He reasoned. The man looked inside the hat in hopes of finding a clue about the owner. Inside the stitching, he found a name.

"Lana Loud, huh?" He asked himself before taking a deep breath. "Well Tenshinhan, you've got some digging around to do."

* * *

**HA HA! Most of you thought the bald character I was hinting at was Krillin. But you were wrong! It was Tien!**

**Well, things have been set in motion. Will Mrs. Kernicky be able to help Ronnie Anne with her issues? And what was that orange thing Lana managed to pocket? How will the Louds react to Tien when he returns with Lana's hat? **

**Find out... next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh, would you look at the time? It's time for another installment of Dragon Ball CL! **

**And comsidering what we left off with last time, I don't think you really want to wait much longer. So let's just get started.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sparks ignite passion's flames. "I want to be a martial artist!"

Ronnie Anne looked at the red apartment door in front of her. The number and letter combination of '4A' listed on the upper half. Ronnie Anne spent a good couple of seconds staring at the door, unsure about how the conversation with the apartment's owner would play out. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked. The hallway was silent as the tween waited for a response of some sort.

Eventually, the click of the doorknob turning was heard and the door opened to reveal a woman. Her hair was gray, but that was the only thing that signaled her old age aside from her voice. Her outfit was that of a teal tracksuit, sea foam green leg warmers, pink sneakers. and gold square earrings that were embedded into her earlobes. The woman looked down at Ronnie Anne with a friendly smile. "Ronnie Anne! Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" She asked rhetorically.

"Hi, Mrs. Kernicky. Is it okay if I come in?" Ronnie Anne asked politely. Mrs. Kernicky stepped to the side and gave Ronnie Anne a clear path to walk in.

"Of course. I even made some tea." She offered as Ronnie Anne walked into the apartment. The design of the living area was pretty basic, yet inviting with its blue and white walls. Ronnie Anne took a seat on one of two dark pink chairs in the living area, while Mrs. Kernicky took a seat on the other. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The senior asked before reaching down to a coffee table and began pouring herself a cup. Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well, you do a lot of sports and exercise right?" The young Latina asked. Mrs. Kernicky nodded in confirmation.

"Yes I do. I'm always looking for opportunities to be active and stay in shape." The senior stated before taking a long sip of her tea.

"Well, have you ever done any martial arts?" Ronnie Anne asked. The question caused Mrs. Kernicky to freeze up in surprise. Hesitating to answer, she simply swallowed the tea in her mouth and stared at her guest. Eventually, she responded to Ronnie Anne's question.

"I have actually. Why do you ask?" She questioned in return.

"See, the thing is I've been having some personal problems. I lost my cool and I hurt someone. I was hoping if I learned martial arts, maybe I wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Ronnie Anne explained, being sure to leave out the details about her alien discovery. Mrs. Kernicky blinked a few times and gently set down her tea cup.

"I see... Ronnie Anne, follow me. I want to show you something." Mrs. Kernicky climbed out her chair and started to walk away. Ronnie Anne followed her through the apartment and was led to a blue door in the back of the apartment. Mrs. Kernicky pulled a small key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she opened it and turned on the light inside, Ronnie Anne gasped in amazement at what she saw. From wall to wall, the room was filled with photos, trophies, medals, and fighting uniforms.

"No way."

"Impressed?" Mrs. Kernicky asked as she and Ronnie Anne started walking further in.

"That's putting it lightly. This is like a miniature museum!" Ronnie Anne proclaimed. Mrs. Kernicky couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Back when I was much younger, I had a passion for fighting. One so strong I wanted to do it as a career." The old woman recalled. "I saved as much money as I could until I graduated high school. Then, I went traveling the world and learned as much as I could from some of the best. I ended up winning half the tournaments I entered too. The ones I didn't? I still made the top 4 at least." As Mrs. Kernicky recalled fond memories, Ronnie Anne's attention drifted to a pair of tables that were set apart from everything else in the room. One table had a TV with a VHS player on top. The table next to it had a variety of items on top of it.

These items consisted of an orange sphere with five red stars inside of it, a folded purple gi, and a photograph in a brown picture frame. It depicted a group of four people, one female and three male, standing together in martial arts uniforms. The photo lacked color, but Ronnie Anne could tell the woman was a younger Mrs. Kernicky.

"Who are these people?" She asked curiously. Mrs. Kernicky picked up the photo and gazed at it wistfully.

"This picture was from my time spent in Japan. That big guy in the middle with the fancy haircut and mustache? That was my sensei, Master Mutaito." Mrs. Kernicky fondly recalled. Ronnie Anne pointed to the other two men in the picture, who were wearing sunglasses.

"And who were these guys? Were they your friends?" She questioned. Mrs. Kernicky's face suddenly went bitter as she stared at the boys in the photo.

"They trained with me. But I wouldn't exactly call them friends." She confessed as she put the picture back on the table. "Maybe I'd remember Roshi more fondly if he wasn't a total creep." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, never mind about that. How about I show you a video of a match I was in?" As Mrs. Kernicky turned to the TV and began putting a VHS tape into the player, Ronnie Anne simply smiled politely, nodded in silence, and waited for the video to start. As the screen came to life, it showed Mrs. Kernicky in a fighting ring, staring down an opponent. The background noise of the crowd chatting in anticipation made it hard to hear the referee. But when the official threw his arm down, both fighters charged at each other and began to battle. Punches and kicks were exchanged at an incredible pace.

As she witnessed the match, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but become entranced. 'Woah, I never knew Mrs. Kernicky could move like that.' She mentally cheered. 'This isn't like anything I've seen in action movies. It's looks so... cool." Ronnie Anne couldn't help but grin as her eyes widened as she saw Mrs. Kernicky elbow her rival in the gut.

The more Ronnie Anne watched the video, the more her anxiety was overshadowed by a strange sense of excitement. Eventually, the match on screen ended with Mrs. Kernicky giving her opponent one last punch across the cheek and knocking them out. The screen suddenly went to black and Mrs. Kernicky took the tape out of the player. The old woman turned her attention back to Ronnie Anne and bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, sorry dear. I guess I got a little caught up in nostalgia." She apologized. "So what were you asking me before?" Ronnie Anne looked at the woman in front of her, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say. Eventually, she found the words she thought fit best.

"Please teach me."

...

The Loud House was currently in a state of sorrow. Having seen two of their children return home covered in wounds, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud felt their parental instincts fly into overdrive. "Hold still, sweetie. Here comes the iodine." Rita warned Lana as she prepared to address her scrapes with a first aid kit. Lincoln felt his heart sink as he lied down on the couch and watched his little sister wince from the disinfectant.

"Son, how did this happen again?" Lynn Sr. asked, pulling Lincoln out of his daydream and handing him a steak for his black eye. Lincoln took it and sighed.

"I told you before, Dad. Lana and I were in the woods and those jerks from last Halloween jumped us. I don't know what would have happened if that other guy hadn't come along." Lincoln recalled. Lana couldn't help but tear up a little bit as she heard her big brother give the recap.

"It was awful! They took my hat away. And they shoved my face in the dirt." She cried. "Normally I'd do that myself. But this was different." Rita pat her daughter on the head.

"Don't worry, Lana. We'll get you a new hat. I promise." She soothed "I'm just glad that man intervened and helped you before things got worse." Rita confessed. Lana sniffed and reached into the front pocket of her overalls. She pulled out the shiny orange stone she recovered from the incident.

"It wasn't all bad. I managed to find this." She reasoned, sorrow still present in her voice. Just then, the sound of an angry voice echoed from upstairs.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy!" An aggressive female voice echoed out, followed by the slam of a closing door. Footsteps were heard as the owner of the voice stomped down the stairs. The girl in question had brown hair tied up into a ponytail, a red and white jersey with a big red number one on the front. "Mom, Dad, can one of you take me to the mall? Lucy's damn bats popped all my soccer balls." The girl fumed while holding one of the deflated balls.

"Lynn Loud Jr., watch your language!" The family patriarch scolded.

"Sorry, Dad."

"And your problem will have to wait. We're dealing with Lincoln and Lana right now." With her father's words piquing her interest, Lynn took a closer look at her siblings and saw the painful looking wounds they were covered in. The piece the puzzle that really got her invested in the situation was the steak Lincoln was covering his black eye with.

"Holy sha-moly! What happened to you guys?" She asked in shock.

"We got beat up." Lana answered glumly. Lynn's eye twitched in anger as the four simple words lit a fire in her.

"What!? When I found out who wailed on you guys, I'm going to tear them apart with my bare hands!" Lynn roared. Lincoln couldn't help but slink backward a little bit when he saw Lynn's anger. He didn't really like when his sisters meddled into his personal business or baby him. And when it came to matters where they get angry, Lynn was one of the scariest to be around. Lynn was about to go into more descriptive detail about her revenge plan, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Still upset, she walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you... with... something?" Lynn trailed off when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Is this the Loud residence?" The visitor asked. The rest of the family turned their heads to see who arrived. Lincoln and Lana's eyes widened as they recognized the man as their savior from before.

"Mom, Dad, that's him!" Lincoln informed as he shook his father's arm. Lynn Sr. and Rita blinked in surprise.

"Really? Huh, looks kind of like someone from an action movie."

"Wonder what he's doing here." While the parents commented, Lynn was busy taking in a huge breath of air. The man noticed this as Lynn stopped after ten seconds of collecting air. Lynn's cheeks puffed up and her head started to jerk and twitch in some weird form of excitement.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without warning, Lynn began to let out an incredibly loud and high pitched scream. It's intensity caused a nearby flower vase to violently shake before shattering into a million pieces. Eventually, Lynn calmed down and silenced herself before bouncing up and down like a toddler on a sugar rush. Lincoln stuck a finger in his ear and twisted it a few times as he tried to recover from the ringing that was now occurring in his eardrums.

"I thought only Luna had a scream like that." He moaned. His quip fell on literal deaf ears as Lynn started talking again.

"Oh. My. God. You're Tien Shinhan!" She squealed in utter delight. Her mother's hearing managed to return as Lynn said this. Naturally, Rita was intrigued with her daughter's statement.

"Wait, Lynn. You know this man?"

"'Know him'? I idolize him!" Lynn beamed proudly as she took out her phone. She tapped and swiped away as she looked for something. When she found what she wanted, she showed the screen to the rest of her family. "He's one of the strongest people in the world! He won The World Martial Arts Tournament last year." The young jock exclaimed as she pointed to the image on her phone, which showed Tien standing proudly with his arms crossed over a defeated rival in an arena of sorts.

Having made her point, Lynn took her phone back and turned towards the fighter in question. "You have to let me take a selfie with you. Please?" She begged.

Tenshinhan looked at the girl for a moment with a blank look. Though his stoic expression gave way to a friendly smirk as he chuckled. "Heh. Wasn't expecting to meet a fan here. I'd be happy to." He agreed as he ruffled Lynn's hair. "And please. Just call me Tien." Lynn nodded as Tien bent down and let her wrap an arm around his neck. The phone made a camera click sound as it took the picture, and Lynn couldn't help but gaze happily at the photograph.

"Best day of my life!" She whispered to herself. Tien looked over at the rest of Lynn's family and immediately recognized Lincoln and Lana.

"You two... So I do have the right address." Tien stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Lana's red hat. The six year old gasped and went wide eyed at the sight of it. "You forgot this when you ran off. I figured you'd want it back." Tien reasoned as Lana took the hat and placed it back on her head. The child then lunged forward and wrapped her arms around one of Tien's legs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Seeing Lana cling to the man's leg caused Lincoln to feel something build inside of him. He quickly turned away with a saddened expression, bitterness and remorse weighing on his mind and heart.

"It was nothing." The martial artist reasoned as Lana let go. "Well, now that this is settled, I think I'll be on my way." Tien was about to walk out the door, but stopped when Lynn tugged on his sleeve.

"Hold on a minute. What are you even doing here?" Lynn questioned. "I thought you lived all the way in Japan?" Tien's positive expression quickly faded. He frowned and closed his eyes.

"I used to live in Japan. But a few months ago, I had a falling out with my sensei." Tien explained, earning sympathy and a small sense of shock from The Louds. "A close friend and I figured that the best course of action would be trying to get a fresh start elsewhere. So we moved here to Royal Woods." He explained. Lynn's jaw practically dropped upon hearing that last part.

"You... live here? In Royal Woods?" She asked, her voice rewatching such a high frequency she started to squeak. Tien nodded in confirmation. Despite just learning of Tien a few moments ago, Rita couldn't help but laugh in delight.

"Well this is exciting. A celebrity is living in our town. And saved our kids!" She celebrated. Lynn looked at Tien and cleared her throat. Hesitating on what to say next.

"Hey, do you think you could, oh I don't know... Teach me some of your tricks?" She asked nervously. Lynn Sr. glanced at his daughter nervously upon hearing the question.

"Uh, sweetie? I don't think that Mr. Shinhan really has the time to..."

"If it's okay with your parents, I'd be more than happy to take you on as a student." Tien answered without missing a beat, and catching everyone by surprise. Lynn in particular looked like someone just handed her a winning lottery ticket

"Really?"

"Of course. I actually opened up my own dojo a few weeks ago. I'm always open to taking on more pupils." Tien explained. Lynn began to silently process everything that transpired in front of her as a large, goofy grin formed on her face. She turned to her parents slowly. Her face asking the obvious question for her. Both mother and father exchanged a glance before shrugging and giving a simple nod.

"I repeat: Best day of my life!" Lynn cheered. Tien reaches into his pocket again. This time, he pulled out a small card.

"Here is my dojo's address. Stop in whenever you want. You can even sign up as early as tomorrow afternoon." He invited. Lynn happily took the card from Tien's hands.

"Don't worry. I'll be there!"

"And so will I."

Everyone paused and turned to face Lincoln, who had suddenly stood up and dropped the steak on the ground. Lynn put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Oh, Hell yeah! Like your energy, bro!"

"Lynn Jr.! Language!" The father snapped. Lynn Sr. put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, I'm not gonna stop you if you're serious about this. But I have to ask: Why the sudden interest?" Lana nodded in agreement with her father's words.

"Yeah, didn't you try taking up karate before? Because I'm positive you broke your hand trying to chop a board." The young grease monkey recalled. Lincoln paused and looked down at the floor. As he did, painful memories creeped into the front of his mind. Images of shortcomings and moments of powerlessness weighing heavily on his heart. Lincoln took a deep breath in and exhaled for a full second before answering.

"I'm just... tired of being weak." The simple and blunt phrase silenced everyone. Lincoln looked back upward and continued to speak. "I'm always pushed around and stepped over. And when I'm not, I'm forced to watch someone I care about suffer in someway." The white haired boy explained. Lana rubbed her arm nervously, knowing she was a part of this explanation. "Well I'm tired of it. I want to get stronger so I can protect myself and what I care about." Lincoln proclaimed. Lynn stared at her brother in awe before beginning to laugh in delight.

"Aw, yeah! This is going to be so awesome!" She cheered before she turned her attention back to Tien. "What do ya say, Mr. Shinhan? Feel like helping my little bro toughen up?" She asked. Tien examined Lincoln and remembered what he saw back in the woods. Tien smirked as his mind drifted to someone else he knew.

"Of course. I'll be expecting both of you tomorrow. See you, then." With that, Tien turned around and proceeded to walk out the door. Leaving the Loud family to process the events that occurred. After a brief moment, Lynn began to laugh with excitement.

"I can't believe it. One of the greatest martial artists ever is going to teach me AND my little brother! Can this get any better?"

"Hey, Lynn." A soft and emotionless voice echoed from behind the jock, causing Lynn to jump backwards and yelp. Standing before them was Lucy, dressed in her usual black clothes with her black hair covering the eyes on her pale face. In her hands was a soccer ball with a big square of duct tape on it. "I wanted to apologize for Fangs popping your ball earlier." She explained as she offered the repaired ball. Lynn waved her arm and blew a raspberry.

"Forget that, Luce. I have bigger fish to fry." Lynn then turned towards Lincoln and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, Linc. You and I are going to lift some weights and get a head start!"

"Hey, hold on a second!" Lincoln protested as Lynn dragged him away. Lucy stared blankly at her older siblings as they left the room. Eventually, she shrugged and proceeded to walk back upstairs. However, she stopped when she noticed the orb that Lana was holding onto. The light glistening off its surface.

"Lucy, sweetheart, are you okay?" Rita asked, bringing her daughter back to reality. Lucy then gave a small, very subtle grin.

"I'm just fine, Mom."

* * *

**Ah, it seems that Ronnie Anne's insecurity is starting to get replaced with excitement and curiosity. The thirst for battle in a Saiyan's blood is starting to awaken within her.**

**And it looks like Lincoln and Lynn are on a little quest of their own. Though, Lucy seems to have had a curious reaction to that sphere Lana found in the forest. Perhaps Lucy is aware of what exactly her sister possesses?**

**And perhaps we can figure that out next time? Who knows? Until then, see you around everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**_"So... Is it ready yet? Is it? Is it? Is it?"_**

**Ugh... Yes, Nappa. The chapter is ready.**

_"YAY!"_

_**...**_

_**"Where did you leave off again? It's been like a month at least since the last chapter."**_

**Ugh. (**Why did I invite him here?**) We left off with Ronnie Anne asking for Mrs. Kernicky to teach her martial arts. As well as Lincoln and Lynn doing the same with Tenshinhan. Also, Lucy saw Lana's treasure from the incident.**

_**"Oh yeah. So this chapter is going to show what they got from training, right?"**_

**No. That's not happening quite yet.**

_**"Wait,**_** what?"**

**How about we check in on a few other people first? It would be rude to ignore the co-stars of a show after all.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Desires deep in the heart. The mystery of The Dragon Balls.

The setting sun painted a deep shade of orange across the skies of Great Lakes City as Bulma walked down the side walk. In her hands was a large book. "Ugh, it took me all day to find this damn thing." She complained. "At least my professor pointed me in the right direction." As Bulma continued walking, she heard an unsettling grumble coming from her right. Bulma quickly turned and saw a small black cat looking up at her. "Aww. What's a cute little thing like you doing out here by yourself?" She asked.

The cat's eyes narrowed and it showed it's sharp teeth to Bulma. It's tensed up body and on-end fur exerting an aggressive pressure against the unsuspecting teen. "Uh, nice kitty." Bulma cooed as she tried to sooth the creature. Unfortunately, her plea fell on death ears as the cat was joined by more pairs of fearsome eyes peering from the shadows. Bulma slowly backed away as the large crowd of cats approached her. Eventually, the cats made an aggressive leap forward and caused Bulma to scream and run away as fast as she could. "Leave me alone you furry little demons!" She cried in her state of panic.

Bulma sprint ended as she took a misstep and tripped over her own feet. The alley cats capitalized on this and suffocated poor Bulma under a mass of fur and claws. When the cats had their fill and finished searching Bulma for food, the teen was left lying on her back with torn clothes and scratch marks. Bulma glanced at her textbook and saw that it was not spared either; being heavily damaged and having a few pages slightly torn. Bulma growled before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Thanks a lot you dirty animals!" The teen huffed as she proceeded to stomp down the sidewalk and resume her journey.

A few minutes passed and Bulma came to a stop. Letting out a heavy sigh, Bulma gazed at the building in front of her. To most people, it would seem rather bizarre. It wasn't cubed shaped like many other buildings in the city. Instead, it was a large white dome made of concrete that took up as much space as two of three small shops. And unlike every other building in town, it sat on a large patch of green grass. Aside from the white base, it had a few windows, black stripes, and the words 'Capsule Corps.' painted along the sides. "Home, sweet home." Bulma moped in a partially sarcastic manner.

The teen walked across the lawn and approached the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some keys, which she inserted into the door's lock. With one turn of the wrist, the door opened and Bulma entered the building. "Mom, Dad? I'm back." She hollered and walked through a living room. On the couch was her father, who was talking on the phone.

"Well, being able to contain a living being would be helpful for pet transport, but there would still be the issue of their survival." Dr. Briefs noted, earning an unnoticed eye roll from her daughter as she walked away.

'Him and that business partner of his. If I ever meet this "Dr. Loud", I'm gonna make her pay!' She vowed mentally. As Bulma festered over the name and her current circumstances, she walked by another woman who was much older than her. Their hair was blonde and curly, and their clothes consisted of a pink tube top and blue sweat pants. When the woman saw Bulma's wounds and torn clothes, she gasped in fright.

"Oh dear! Bulma, sweetheart, what happened to you?" She asked as she cupped Bulma's cheeks with her hands. Bulma's expression softened and she lowered the woman's hands.

"I'm fine, Mom. But now I want cat repellent for my birthday." She reassured in a half-joking tone. Bulma's mother still wasn't convinced. Her maternal instincts refusing to give in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches." Mrs. Briefs tilted her head to the side as she gazed at her daughter.

"Well, alright. I already made dinner, it's over on the kitchen counter." Mrs. Briefs pointed over to her right towards a steaming pot of ramen noodles with a couple bowls and pairs of chopsticks nearby. Bulma sighed and walked over to prepare a bowl for herself. As she did, her mother her mother started to walk away and join Dr. Briefs in the living room. However, Bulma spoke up and stopped her mother dead in their tracks.

"Mom, did we really have to move here?" She asked with both sorrow and frustration. Mrs. Briefs paused before answering.

"Bulma, I know this is a difficult adjustment for you. Moving to a new country is a tough challenge for anyone."

"That is a pretty big understatement, Mom. This isn't a challenge, it's torture!" Bulma retorted, surprising Mrs. Briefs and leaving her hesitant on how to respond.

"Is this about your ex-boyfriend?" She asked suddenly. Bulma's eyes widened immediately, taken by surprise with the question.

"What? No, Yamcha was a loser and I'm glad to get away from him. It's just that we may have lived in a big city back in Japan, but everything is just so overwhelming! Not to mention I was in the middle of doing something super important before you insisted on moving." Bulma explained. Mrs. Briefs let out a small sigh.

"Bulma, I know this is hard. But I'm sure if you just give it more time and make some friends, you won't find it so bad." Mrs. Briefs reassured. Seeing her mother's insistence and innocent smile, Bulma didn't really have the desire to argue anymore.

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be eating in my room." Without another word spoken, Bulma stormed off with a ramen bowl towards her bedroom. She opened the door and was met with the comforting sanctuary of pink and white furniture, white curtains, and pink carpeting. Bulma sighed and took a seat on her bed. She took the chopsticks and began to pull some of the noodles out of the broth. As she lifted it up, she saw one of the few exceptions to the mostly pink colors of the room. Sitting on top a white dresser was an orange ball with two red stars inside of it. Her eyes narrowed and fixated on the crystal.

"Forget the perfect boyfriend. I'm wishing to go home."

...

Lucy paced around the basement in her pajamas, growing more impatient with every step she took. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to a stone bust of a vampire head she set on top of the washing machine. "Oh Edwin, I wonder if they'll take my invitation seriously." She confessed. Unsurprisingly, the prop didn't answer back, though it didn't stop Lucy from talking. "If we all band together, the things we could accomplish would surpass our wildest dreams. I just need their help." Just then, the door at the top of the steps opened. Lucy glanced up and saw four figures at the top of the staircase.

Two of them were Lana and Lisa. One of the other two was Lana's identical twin, Lola. Though unlike Lana, Lola was a lot more girly and feminine, evidence by her pink nightgown. The last of the group to descend the staircase was Lori, the oldest of the Loud siblings. Being a teenager, she was considerably taller than the other girls. The pajamas she was currently wearing were a white tank top and blue shorts.

The four sisters gathered in front of the young goth as Lori pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright Lucy. What is this all about?" She asked.

"Yeah! I need my beauty sleep, you know." Lola added angrily. Lucy put her hands behind her back, not dropping her monotone composure for a moment.

"Don't worry, I assure you this is all worth your time." Lucy then turned to Lana and held out an open hand. "Lana, the invitation I gave you was slightly different. Did you bring that orb?" She asked. Lana fished around in her pocket and pulled out the item in question. As soon as the other three sisters gazed upon it's luster, they gasped and immediately started to bombard Lana with statements and questions.

"Where did you find that?"

"It's so beautiful!"

"Such a bizarre design."

Lucy immediately put a finger up to her mouth and let out a sharp 'shhh' to quiet her family. Lucy gingerly took the orb from Lana's hands and began to inspect it. The child gazed upon it from all angles before bending down to the floor and bumping it gently against the ground. "It's the real thing." She said with a small grin and handed the orb back to her little sister. "Lana, you found a Dragon Ball." She stated. Almost immediately, Lana burst into hysterics over the stone's name.

"Pfft ha ha! This is a dragon's what!?"

"Sigh. No Lana." Lucy turned around and walked to a cardboard box hidden in the corner of the basement. She dug through it and eventually pulled out a black book with gold writing on the cover. Lisa readjusted her glasses and took a closer look at the cover.

"Myths and magic across the globe?" The young genius read out loud. "Firstly, I should have known this related to those incredulous superstitions of yours. Secondly, I thought your primary interest was in the occult?" Lisa continued. Lucy simply shrugged and began to flip through the book's pages.

"It helps to try and broaden my interests." The young goth answered bluntly while searching through the book. "Now let's see here... Genie of darkness. Demon King. Sun Wukong. Ah, here we are: The Mythical Dragon Balls." Lucy cleared her throat and began to read from the book directly for her sisters. "These seven curious orbs are easily identified by their bright orange color and the red stars that adorn the inside. Their origins are a mystery. But they are highly sought after for their ability to grant wishes." Lucy's words immediately caused the twins to gasp with bright smiles on their faces.

"This thing can grant wishes?" Lana asked right before Lola snatched it out of her hands.

"I wish for a castle with a throne made of diamonds!" The six year old squealed. However, the basement was filled with an awkward silence as nothing happened. Lola narrowed her eyes and shot a death glare at Lucy. "Where is my castle, Lucy?"

She asked venomously before Lana ripped the Dragon Ball back from her twin. Lisa stepped forward and pushed her glasses up.

"Probably because the concepts of magic and wishes are mere works of fiction." The young genius reasoned coldly. Lucy shook her head in response before dipping her face back into the book.

"Actually, the book says that if we want a wish, we need to collect seven of them and use their power to summon a dragon." Lucy's explanation as she closed the book was met with blank stares of disbelief.

"I repeat: Works of fiction." Lisa stated once more. Lori scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Lucy, I have literally no intention of wasting my time looking for a bunch of marbles." She informed coldly before starting to walk up the stairs. However, Lucy closed the book and folded her arms.

"To be honest, I thought you might say that. But even without the prospect of wishes, this would still be worth your time." She argued. Lori stopped and turned her head back towards Lucy. "When I said seven, I mean that there are only seven. And they are still valuable, one of a kind gems. The fame and fortune we would receive from collecting them is definitely a worthy consolation prize." Hearing Lucy's reasoning, the sisters couldn't help but entertain the prospect in their minds. Lola in particular had a devilish grin on her face.

"So best case scenario: we get a magic dragon that can give us anything in the world? Worst case scenario: We may never need to work a day in our lives ever again?" The blonde haired girl tapped her chin and thought it over. Eventually, she made a decision. "Sign me up, Luce."

"Me too! I wanna see a real dragon." Lana joined in. Lori shook her head and let out an exasperated breath.

"Are you joking? How do you plan to find these Dragon Ball things when they could be anywhere in the world?" She questioned. Lucy looked over at Lisa and pointed a finger at them.

"I figured Lisa would be able to create a radar of sorts to track them down." Lori let out a sarcastic laugh upon hearing Lucy's answer.

"A radar? Lisa may be smart, but I doubt she could build something to track down jewels like that thing." The eldest sister replied. Lisa gazed at the Dragon Ball in Lana's hands for a moment before answering.

"I mean, it's not impossible." She defended. "However, with only one of these Dragon Balls to study, development on such a hypothetical device would be incredibly lengthy." Lucy grinned over having the support of one of the more skeptical of her recruits.

"Don't worry about it, little sister. I personally don't mind waiting a bit." Lucy reassured. Her gaze shifted back to Lori, and soon the oldest was met with everyone looking in her direction for a rebuttal.

"Fine. Go ahead and search for these things. But don't expect me to jump on board so blindly without common sense." Lori began to walk upstairs and return to bed. However, she stopped at the basement door when a question came to light. "Wait. Lucy, why are you literally only telling us about all this?" She scrutinized. Lucy's small smile faded and she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Several reasons actually. Lincoln and Lynn are going to be busy with their new pursuits in martial arts. Luna doesn't need any of this because I foresee her talents in music taking her far." Lucy explained. The goth bit her lower lip as she hesitated to continue. Butterflies were in her stomach, but she gathered her courage and continued. "And don't tell Leni or Luan this, but I don't trust either of those two with something this important. Leni would do something careless like lose a Dragon Ball or waste our wish."

"Hypothetical wish." Lisa interjected rudely. Lucy paused for a moment, but then continued on.

"Plus, let's be honest. Luan would not be responsible with the wish. Think about the chaos she could create." Lucy argued. Everyone in the basement shuddered as a horrifying image of Luan, dressed in a clown costume, laughed manically over a circus that covered half the planet.

"All right, it's official. All this stays between the five of us." Lana stated. All the sisters nodded in agreement as Lisa walked back up the stairs.

"Well, if that is all you wanted to discuss, I will be returning to my room. I need to catch up on my required nightly REM sleep."

"Yeah, and as exciting as a wish granting dragon is, I need my beauty sleep." Lola added. As the sisters left the basement, Lucy looked back at the book in her hands and grinned.

"One day soon. My dreams will become reality."

* * *

_**"Oh, I see what you meant now."**_

**Yeah. The series isn't called Dragon Ball for nothing.**

_**"True dat. So is the next chapter going to show fighting?"**_

**Hopefully. And there's even going to be a small timeskip. Nothing too large though. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**"_Hey, while I'm here, I need to ask you something. Is the reason you take so long to write because of stuff that happens in your personal life? Or are you just lazy?"_**

**_..._**

**_"Triple 7?"_**

**Go home, Nappa.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally, ****I power through my own weaknesses and flaws to bring you all another chapter of Dragon Ball CL. Hopefully you find this worth the wait.**

**In case you have forgotten, here is a brief recap of what happened last time: We got a look at how Bulma was feeling about life in Great Lakes City. Her outlook was... not positive to say the least. But she seems to have something that might improve her situation in the future. And with the Louds, Lucy issued a meeting with a select few of her sisters. During which, they revealed knowledge about the elsusive Dragon Balls. Opting to make a pact with each other and collect them if possible.**

**Of course, they aren't the primary focus here. Not to mention it's been a while since the last chapter. So how about we take a peek on the star of this show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The fruits of hard labor. Man vs Machine!

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Don't lose focus and hold that form." Mrs. Kernicky instructed as she and Ronnie Anne practiced punches in the air in the middle of the park. After a few more reps, a whistle was heard and the pair stopped. They turned and looked over at Sid, Bobby, Carl, and Carlota. The first of which had a silver who's

"Alright, that's time!" Sid called out as Ronnie Anne and her teacher took a few deep breaths.

"I have to say Ronnie Anne, you're an absolute natural. A prodigy even." Mrs. Kernicky praised, causing Ronnie Anne to beam with pride.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as prodigy." She stated in an attempt to act humble. But Carlota waved the notion off with a fake laugh.

"Prima, it's been, what, three weeks since you started this. And you've been displaying skill that looks like you've been taking classes for a year at least. That's the textbook definition of a prodigy." She reasoned. Ronnie Anne rolled up one of her sleeves and looked at her arm. It seemed to have gained a small amount of muscle from her exercise routine.

"Yeah, you've even been able to lift heavy boxes for the bodega that even I couldn't." Bobby reminded. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Though I probably wouldn't have gotten to this point if you and Sid hadn't been helping out." Ronnie Anne praised. Her brother smiled and playfully waved off the comment and Sid cracked a smile in response. However, there was one member of the group that was not showing a positive mood.

"Ahem." Carl pretend to clear his throat and caught everyone's attention. "So, when are we going to see Ronnie Anne kick some butt?" He asked rudely. His question was met with glares from friend and family alike. Bobby stepped forward, looming over his little cousin with his arms folded.

"Carl, Ronnie Anne isn't training to fight people. She's doing this to try and get a grip on her strength." He reminded. Carl was undeterred and pressed on with the argument.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But come on, what Ronnie Anne is doing is learning how to hit people. Sure there are health benefits and junk. But what's the point of doing all this stuff if you don't actually use the skills?" Carl countered while making a few punching motions in the air. Carlota looked at her brother with disdain and flicked him in the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing is head.

"Carl, just think for a second. After everything that's happened, do you honestly think Ronnie Anne wants to take up the actual fighting aspect of this stuff?" Carlota challenged.

"Well why don't we just let Ronnie Anne answer this herself?" Everyone then focused on Ronnie Anne once more, not even needing to repeat the question. Ronnie Anne didn't seem all that troubled with the attention. She waited a moment before responding.

"I mean, Carl isn't wrong." She calmly remarked, taking everyone except Carl by surprise. Bobby and Carlota in particular were stunned and left in silence as Carl laughed.

"Ha ha! ¡Marque uno para el campeón!"

"Don't get too excited, Primo." Ronnie Anne interjected, stopping her cousin's gloating. "Yeah, I've been getting an itch to really test out my new strength and skills. Like there has been some empty feeling to all this that I want to fill. But on the other hand..." Ronnie Anne trailed off and failed to finish the sentence. Mrs. Kernicky looked at her neighbor turned protégé and knew exactly the conundrum she was facing.

"You're afraid you'll get carried away and repeat the same mistake from back at your school?" Ronnie Anne didn't answer. Everyone knew Mrs. Kernicky hit the nail square on with her theory. As they all stood in silence, a gentle breeze swept past them. "Ronnie Anne, trust me I've seen some crazy and brutal things in the world of martial arts. This kind of concern is perfectly acceptable." Mrs. Kernicky spoke calmly as a leaf fell from a nearby tree and drifted towards the group. "The key is learning how much strength to channel. I'm sure you'll find that knowledge eventually." She reassured as she raised her arm up and the leaf landed on the top of her hand. Ronnie Anne smiled at her instructor and took her words to heart, feeling reassured by the wisdom they carried.

Just then, Ronnie Anne felt her phone vibrate and heard a small chime. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and saw the notification she had received. Her eyes widened when she saw it what was on her screen.

"Woah. It's noon already? Thanks for the training today, Mrs. Kernicky. But my Abuela made lunch and she doesn't like it when we blow off her cooking." Ronnie Anne ran off back to the apartment with Carlota and Bobby following behind her. Carl started to trail them, but he stopped and turned to face Mrs. Kernicky.

"Do you think maybe the next lesson could have you and my cousin spar a little bit?" He asked. Mrs. Kernicky was not amused by the request in the slightest. Her eyes narrowed and Carl immediately began to regret his decision. "You're right. Rickety bridge. See ya, Mrs. K." As Carl ran off, Sid and Mrs. Kernicky were left alone as the only ones in the park.

"He makes a good point though." Sid added. "I mean, why not? You afraid Ronnie Anne will get a little carried away?" The brunette asked. Mrs. Kernicky rolled her eyes and thought about how to respond.

"Well, maybe a little. But I'm more worried I might hurt her. Either way, I don't think either of us think it's safe for her to fight another person yet." Mrs. Kernicky explained. Sid sighed and her mood became more sour the more she thought about it.

"Yeah. Shame too. This girl at our school, Becky, would really love to have a match with her. Especially since Becky is getting pretty bored fighting all the robots in the Robo-Libre club." Sid recalled. Then, an imaginary lightbulb turned on in Sid's head. She snapped her fingers with a wide smile on her face as the Eureka Moment took over. "Oh my gosh, that's it!"

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Kernicky. We could make a robot training dummy for Ronnie Anne to practice on. It can help her brush up her skills and boost her confidence!" Sid exclaimed. Mrs. Kernicky was taken aback by the proposal.

"Well, that's a wonderful idea on paper. But I don't know the first thing about making a robot." She countered. Sid took a metaphorical step back and re-evaluated her idea. She pursed her lips together and hummed while she thought.

"Yeah. And I doubt I could build something so advanced so soon by myself. I could modify one of the school club robots. But that would still take a while. If only we had some extra help." Not three seconds after Sid finished talking. A new voice echoed through the park.

"Hand it over, you dirty little freaks!" Both girls turned to face the source of the cry. What they saw was Bulma fighting over a small trinket with a bunch of pigeons. One of the birds was holding the item just out of Bulma's reach. As it continually pulled away from Bulma's grasp whenever she made an attempt to retrieve it. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to turn you all into pot pies!" She roared in anger. Sid felt a desire to help Bulma and looked around the park until she spotted a street vendor selling soft pretzels. She then rushed over to the cart and pulled out a dollar.

"One please!" The vendor happily took the money and gave Sid a pretzel in return. Armed with the snack, Sid let out a loud whistle to catch the bird's attention. "Hey! You guys open to a trade?" She proposed while waving the pretzel in the air. The pigeons locked eyes with Sid and the one holding Bulma's possession dropped it to the ground. "GO FETCH!" Sid then tossed the pretzel into the distance and the pigeons dove into a frenzy after it.

Bulma walked over to the object they dropped and groaned as she inspected it. It was a flat gray disc with a green screen on the face. However, the screen was cracked. "Fantastic. Now it's back to the work table." She moped. Mrs. Kernicky and Sid approached the young woman, catching her attention before she looked directly at Sid. "Thanks, Sid. I appreciate the help." Sid waved off the praise.

"Nah, for someone like you. It was an honor." She reassured. Bulma turned to face Mrs. Kernicky. She hadn't talked to her much, but over the past few weeks, she saw her working out with Ronnie Anne. Bulma then turned back to Sid and sighed.

"So how's Ronnie Anne been?" She asked curiously.

"She's been having a good time. She says she hopes to try out her skills in a friendly match, but she's still a little nervous." Sid explained. "I want to try and make a robot for her to practice with but..." The child silenced herself and gasped as realization hit her. "Wait, Bulma, Maybe you can help out?" Bulma seemed a little surprised by the spontaneous plea.

"You want me to help you build a robot?" Sid nodded excitedly in confirmation. Bulma looked towards Mrs. Kernicky, who had an expression that implied she was hoping Bulma would agree. Then Bulma looked at the broken device in her hands, faintly seeing her reflection. "Well, you did help me salvage this." She acknowledged while holding the device in front of Sid. "And honestly, it seems like a nice little distraction." Bulma proposed. The teenager entertained the idea in her mind for a little bit before answering. "How about this: I'll help you with your robot, and in return, you can help me fix this after. We have a deal?" Bulma proposed while waving the device in Sid's face.

Sid smiled and shook Bulma's hand vigorously.

"Thank you so much, Bulma! Meet me at my place in thirty minutes!" Sid then ran out of the park, softly squealing as she did. "Making a robot with Bulma Briefs! All I need is Yoon Kwan riding in on a unicorn and this will be just like my dream last week!"

...

The next day, Ronnie Anne was walking downtown with her father. More specifically, the more run down section of the city. As they walked down the sidewalk, Ronnie Anne pulled out her phone and read a text message she had received from Sid that morning.

"Meet at the abandoned warehouse on Grand Tour Drive." She repeated before putting her phone away. "I think we're getting close." As his daughter walked ahead, Arturo couldn't help but grow more anxious over the deterioration of the environment they were in.

"Why would Sid want to meet with you in a place like this?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know. When I asked, she said that it was some sort of surprise. Something that would blow my mind." The explanation his daughter gave made Arturo feel confused and uncomfortable. After a moment of hesitation, he gave a rather blunt answer.

"If we see a dead body, I'm calling the police."

"Ronnie Anne! Over here!" Both father and daughter turned their heads to see Sid standing outside a large brown building with garage doors. The Santiagos walked over and greeted her. "Glad you could make it. Oh, hey Mr. Santiago." Sid chirped happily with a wave.

"I hope it's not a big deal that he's here. When I told my Mom we were meeting up here, she insisted on a chaperone." Ronnie Anne explained. Sid shrugged in response, unfazed by the development.

"No biggie. In fact, that just makes the audience a little bigger." Sid's cheer caused Arturo to raise an eyebrow.

"Audience?"

"You'll see what I mean in a bit." Sid turned towards the garage door and gave it a couple knocks. A few seconds passed and the door was opened from the other side by Mrs. Kernicky. Ronnie Anne was surprised to see her neighbor turned trainer appear so suddenly.

"Glad to see you made it. Come on!" The elderly woman urged. The group walked inside the building and Mrs. Kernicky closed the door behind them. The inside of the building was empty. The walls a deep shade of blue, contrasted by the light gray floor. However, electricity still seemed to flow into the building as all the lights were still on.

"So, what is happening right now?" Ronnie Anne asked, visibly confused. The squeaking of cart wheels were heard as Bulma came in pushing something that was covered by a large, baby blue tarp. "What is Bulma doing here?"

"Sid asked me for help. She wanted me to lend a hand building this!" Bulma pulled away the tarp and revealed what was underneath. Standing before them was very bulky, block-shaped robot with a color scheme of gray and brown. The brown parts in particular looked like leathery padding of sorts, similar to that of a punching bag at a gym. On it's arms were a pair of blue boxing gloves. Not only that, but despite it having wheels on the bottom, below it's left arm was a leg like limb with a boot attached to the end. Ronnie Anne was left stunned with what was presented in front of her. She slowly turned to Sid and Mrs. Kernicky and pointed at the automaton.

"You guys really built this just so I could get a little extra practice?" As the group all gave a simple nod in response, Bulma pulled a small remote with a couple red buttons on it.

"Well, how about it? Want to take this baby on for a few rounds?" She asked while shaking the remote like a rattle. Ronnie Anne could barely contain her excitement as she unzipped her hoodie, revealing a white tank top underneath. She then tied the hoodie around her waist like a belt.

"Let's do this!" Ronnie Anne cheered as she ran towards the machine. As Bulma pushed a button and activated the robot, Mrs. Kernicky cleared her throat and got her student's attention.

"Remember to control your strength. Don't go pushing yourself unless it's necessary." She cautioned. Ronnie Anne turned back for a brief moment and gave her teacher a thumbs-up. Then, she locked eyes with the mechanical fighter in front of her once again. It's arms slowly tensed up and it lifted the boxing gloves in front of itself in a defensive manner. Ronnie Anne then threw a quick jab to try and punch the robot, but it was blocked fairly easily. She threw a couple more punches to try and get through it's defenses, but they were parried one after the other. The robot then jerked to the side and flung the boot at Ronnie Anne in a very quick manner. Ronnie Anne let out a small gasp and bent downward while raising her arm to block.

The force of the 'kick' caused Ronnie Anne to flinch a bit from the impact. Despite the struggle, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but smile as the duel continued. After an exchange of a few more punches, Ronnie Anne managed to land a few blows against its torso and audible thuds were heard from the impact of her fists.

As they watched, Arturo couldn't help but lean towards Mrs. Kernicky and whisper into her ear. "I know Ronalda is excited about this, and she seems to be having fun. But, is this really safe?" He asked skeptically while his daughter took a punch from the robot into her gut. Sid managed to overhear the question and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mr. Santiago. Bulma and I made sure this thing was ready to fight a people. We made the exterior soft for Ronnie Anne to punch. On top of tweaking it's limbs to prevent extreme force from being used. Trust me, Ronnie is perfectly safe." Sid insisted. As Arturo listened to Sid's words, he tried to keep an eye on his daughter and make sure she wasn't in serious danger. Though, his concern started to fade as he saw his adopted child dodge a few more of the robot's attacks before landing another pair of punches on its torso. He smiled as Ronnie Anne's sparring match continued. Little by little, the robot's attacking speed grew. Punch after punch, throwing in kicks periodically from it's leg. All while blocking Ronnie Anne's attacks. However, Ronnie Anne refused to give up and kept pursuing and adapting to the duel's pace as it changed.

The seconds started to turn to minutes as the fight dragged on. Eventually, Ronnie Anne sensed fatigue creep in and her vision blurred. "Alright, I think I've started to have my fill for now." Ronnie Anne panted as her body started to give out. She ducked under another kick from the machine, and then proceeded to sweep her leg across the ground and knock the machine down with a heavy clanging noise. The robot flailed its arms as it lied down on its back. With the fight over, Bulma chuckled and hit a button, turning the robot off. "That was a total rush!" Ronnie Anne cheered before turning to her audience and collapsing to her knees while sweating. Everyone instinctively rushed to her side to see if she was okay, but Ronnie Anne's expression was not upset in anyway in the slightest. "Sid, I knew you were good with robots. But I never would have thought you could make something like that!" Sid rubbed the back of her head nervously, deeply flattered with the praise.

"Well, Bulma was the real genius here. She programmed it better than I ever could." She explained, redirecting the compliment. Bulma, taken by surprise, couldn't help but blush bashfully.

"Alright, I won't lie. I had a lot of fun working on that thing." She confessed. Her expression turned more prideful as she looked Sid dead in the eye. "But remember Sid. You owe me for this." She reminded. Arturo couldn't help but give his daughter a hug out of both relief in seeing her relatively unharmed and her actual accomplishment.

"Ronalda, you were incredible back there. That's my girl!" He cheered. As Ronnie Anne laughed and thanked her peers for their kind words, her gaze shifted to Mrs. Kernicky. Her gaze seemed stern, but approving. Her arms were crossed and a sly grin was present on her face. Everyone noticed Ronnie Anne had fallen silent and traced her line of sight to that of her instructor. Eventually, Mrs. Kernicky chuckled.

"Definitely a great start. Keep pacing yourself and honing your skills. Eventually, you should be able to spar with other people with no problems." She noted. Ronnie Anne nodded and turned to face the robot as it lay motionless on the ground. A few dents were present on some of the exposed areas of gray metal. It didn't take long for Ronnie Anne to conclude that a few stray punches landed somewhere other than the padding. Seeing what could possibly be her only opponent for a while rest in front of her, Ronnie Anne took a deep breath before speaking once again.

"I'm gonna get some lunch." She stated calmly as she turned away from the group. With her back towards everyone, a small smirk crossed her face.

"When I come back, I wanna go again!"

* * *

**Whew. Finally glad to get this off my to-do list. Seems Ronnie Anne's interest and talent for martial arts is growing by the second. It's only a matter of time before she finds herself able to challenge another person. And Bulma seems to have a familiar device with her. I think it's safe to assume what it will do when she and Sid manage to repair it.**

**Hope that little fight with the robot was enjoyable. Because next time, we are going to check back in Royal Woods to see how Lincoln and Lynn are doing with their training. Knowing Tien, he's probably been doing a good job teaching them...**

**Well, see you all again soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, how you all doing? I'm allanarcher777, and I'm coming at you with another chapter to Dragon Ball CL. Now, I was looking around for a guest to accompany me for this reveal. And unfortunatley the only one I could find was...**

**_"HEY! Is this where you talk to all the people you share the documents with?"_**

**Son Goku... I am already starting to regret my decision.**

**_"Oh come on. Are you still mad about last time?"_**

**Still mad? Of course I'm still mad! I still haven't worked out that twitch you gave me, you combat masochist.**

_**"It was just one little punch to test you..."**_

**...**

_**"So uh, this alternate universe. I don't exist in it?"**_

**No. You don't. Just shut up and watch. You're about to get a glimpse of what the warriors of this world are capable of.**

_**"Young huh? Alright, let's see what they've got."**_

**Oh, and thanks again to Ninjamon1228 for proofreading this chapter. Now let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Loud sparring match! Seizing great opportunities!

"Thanks for picking me up from the funeral, Lori." Lucy thanked as she sat in the backseat of Vanzilla. Lori simply nodded in response while looking at Lucy from the rear view mirror.

"It was literally no problem, Lucy. I had to go pick up Lincoln and Lynn from that martial arts class of theirs anyway." She explained. As the car came to a stop at a red light, Lori took another glance at Lucy and saw that she was nose deep in her phone. "Texting a friend in that club of yours?" She asked. Lucy looked up from her device and shook her head.

"No. I'm trying to do a little research on the whereabouts of the other Dragon Balls." The young goth explained, causing Lori's expression to sink. "There have been a few instances in the past describing a thief of sorts going around and taking them. So that might be a difficult obstacle to overcome."

"Lucy, I've been thinking." Lori interrupted as the light turned green and the car began to move again. "There are only seven of these 'Dragon Balls' in the whole world. The odds of us getting anymore are literally microscopic. Can't we just sell the one we already have if they're so valuable?" The eldest child argued. Lucy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Obviously because we need all seven of them if we want to get a wish granted."

"That's another thing, Lucy. I'm not really interested in hunting a bunch of rocks down over a fairytale. Magic and wishes aren't real." Lori argued as Vanzilla pulled into a parking lot in front of a dojo. 'Crane Martial arts' was displayed in big black letters above the doors and windows, and a Japanese symbol was posted on the top window of the front door. Lori glanced around and found a good place to park the car on the other side of the road. As she did, Lucy let out an audible sigh.

"Magic does exist, Lori. Just like when we played with that Ouija Board for game night." The memory Lucy called forth was met with the car doors locking with a quick 'click' and Lori glaring daggers at her younger sister.

"Lucy... We all agreed that incident was because of the circuit breaker." She insisted coldly. Lucy stared at Lori with an emotionless look.

"But Mr. Coconuts has been..."

"Luan is literally that good at ventriloquism!" Lori shouted, leaving the van in silence. The eldest sibling unlocked the doors and sighed. "Let's just get Lincoln and Lynn and go home." Both siblings unbuckled their seatbelts and walked out of the van. The sisters approached the dojo and peered through the see-through glass door. Inside, they saw Tenshinhan standing in front of a group children in white gis, as they performed q couple of training drills on a blue mat that spanned the entire floor. Two of them were Lincoln and Lynn, who were in the very front of of the group as they punched at the air. "Guess we're literally early." Lori reasoned as they opened the door and walked inside with Lucy.

They looked around the inside of the dojo. Two walls consisted entirely of mirrors from end to end, while the third was decorated with various props and photographs. Among these decorations was something that caught Lucy's attention, causing the child to stop in her tracks and stare at the wall, unbeknownst to Lori.

"Alright, students. That will be enough for now." Tien called out, causing all of his students to stop and sit pretzel legged on the floor. "You've all been making great progress these past few lessons. Especially you, Lincoln." Tien congratulated. Lynn smirked and lightly punched her brother in the arm. Lincoln rubbed his upper arm, but smiled nonetheless. "I'll be honest, I was a little worried at first when you first showed us how strong you are with our introductory strength test." A few kids snickered and chuckled at the memory of said attempt, still not fully getting over the hilarity. "But you had the heart and drive to become one of the strongest students in this class."

"Thank you, Sensei." Lincoln replied. Lori grinned with pride her brother. She remembered how Lincoln and Lynn would occasionally practice what they learned in the backyard together. Even going as far as a full on sparring match.

"Of course, I can't ignore your sister either." Tien interjected as he turned to Lynn. "Not only did you help your brother grow, but your competitive nature insured you never trailed behind anyone. Whenever someone started to advance in their lessons, you rocketed past them in both strength and skill." Lynn couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"What can I say, Sensei? Us Louds never back down easily." She bragged.

"Glad to here that. You have a strong spirit." He complimented. "Now, as usual, we'll end off the class with a sparring match. Any volunteers?" The class looked directly at Lynn who couldn't help but grin.

"Meh, What the heck?" Lynn reasoned as she stood up. "So, who wants to throw down?" The young jock challenged as she combed through the crowd for a worthy opponent. Her gaze locked on to a short boy with extremely pale skin, rosy red cheeks, and a black beanie on their head. "What about you, Chiaotzu? You and me!" Lynn asked with a big smile.

Chiaotzu blinked and crawled backwards in a small state of shock. "Wait, me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. You're the Sensei's best. The strongest out of everyone here. Even I can't break a brick block and you make it look so easy." As Lynn praised the odd looking student, Lori raised an eyebrow as she watched from the background.

'That freaky little clown kid smashed a brick? That's literally impossible.' She thought to herself. However, the class seemed to be of a different opinion as they began to whisper amongst themselves.

"She wants to fight him?"

"Chiaotzu is gonna wreck her!"

"He's the teacher's pet for a reason."

Chiaotzu was silent and unsure of what to do or say. He looked over to Tien for some advice on how to go about the situation. The teacher noticed his quiet plea for help and glanced up at the ceiling in contemplation. About two seconds later, Tenshinhan nodded and turned to face Lynn, his expression kind yet stern.

"Lynn, I know that you like to challenge yourself. But considering Chiaotzu's strength and your drive, I'm afraid things might get too extreme." He reasoned. Lynn's disappointments was quite obvious with the look on her face that followed immediately after her sensei's explanation. "I heavily urge you to reconsider and pick a different sparring partner." Tien pleaded to his student. Lynn groaned quietly and rolled her eyes, causing Chiaotzu to relax. Tenshinhan saw this and gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay, so Chiaotzu is off the table. Anyone else?" Lynn asked. The room was silent as all the other students exchanged a nervous glances. Eventually, a single arm raised into the air. Lynn and Tien were awestruck at who it was. "Lincoln?" Lynn asked in disbelief. The white haired child nodded and stood up, the other students backing away and giving him more room on the mat as he did.

"Well, why not?" Lincoln argued. "This isn't the first time we had a sparring match. We've fought at home a few times." Lynn hesitated a bit before responding.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. But I've always been pulling my punches at home. No offense, but you were always pretty fragile. And I've been drinking a few more protein shakes than usual since we started all this." The older sister's counter arguments didn't deter Lincoln from his resolve. Seeing how insistent her brother was, Lynn took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "Alright bro, your funeral." As the two both got into a fighting stance Lori couldn't help but get a little nervous.

"Oh boy, Lincoln has literally dug himself into a grave. Right, Lucy?" She asked in a joking manner. However, she received no response.

"Lucy?"

"Lori." Lori yelped as Lucy somehow managed to get into her blind spot. "Is it okay if I just go wait in the car?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Are you sure? Why not just wait and watch your brother and sister fight each other?" Lori paused as she processed what came out of her mouth. "That literally sounded a lot better in my head." Lucy looked down at the floor with a glum expression.

"Sigh. Sorry Lori, but this really isn't my thing." She replied. Lori shrugged and turned her attention back to her other siblings as Lucy walked away.

"Suit yourself."

"Alright, same rules as always." Tien called out to his students. "Fight to the best of your abilities. No hitting anywhere between the waist and the knees. The fight ends when one of you falls to the floor, touches the wall, or forfeits." He explained the rules as both Louds nodded. Tien raised his arm up towards the ceiling. "Ready?" Both brother and sister stared each other down. Eagerly awaiting their instructors permission to battle.

"Begin!"

Then swung his arm down and the two children immediately lunged at each other. Lynn wasted no time in trying to force her brother backwards to the other end of the room. Each of her jabs kept pressuring Lincoln to walk backwards. Lincoln was about a foot away from the wall behind him when he managed to read Lynn's movements and lean to his left. Lynn lost her balance from the sudden change in rhythm and nearly tumbled forward.

Seeing an opening, Lincoln chuckled and thrust an arm towards Lynn. The index and middle fingers pointing outward as Lincoln delivered a very intense poke to his sister's shoulder. His strike caused Lynn to flinch and stumble backward as she clutched her shoulder in pain. Lincoln threw out a few more strikes and managed to strike Lynn again in her stomach. Eventually, Lynn growled and raised her other arm to try and block her brother's jabs.

Seeing the unique form her brother was using to fight Lynn with got Lori a little intrigued. Glancing down at the floor, she managed to spot Chiaotzu, who had taken a seat close to her on the mat. "Psst, hey." Chiaotzu turned up and hummed in response. "That kid isn't making his hands into fists when he tried to hit the girl." Lori noted. Chiaotzu smiled and giggled.

"That's because Lincoln is trying to go for more precise strikes." The young martial artist explained as the two continued. Lynn had regained the advantage and was trying to bring Lincoln down to the mat by aiming for his legs with various kicks and low angled punches. "Lincoln isn't really the strongest student here. But he's really clever and creative. So, Sensei Tenshinhan has been trying to teach him some techniques in hopes that he can fight a little more strategically." As Chiaotzu explained and Lori took a closer look at her little siblings, Lincoln had started to push back again with a few more pinpoint strikes, causing Lynn to stumble and bend forward. Her efforts were rewarded with her little brother striking her face with his open palm. "If you look closely, you can see that not all of Lincoln's pokes are actually touching Lynn. They are fake outs he's throwing in an an attempt to mix her up."

Lori looked a little bit closer to the fight and saw Chiaotzu was correct. Lincoln's finger tips occasionally stopped inches from Lynn's body. "Huh, and I thought all fighting literally boiled down to was just hitting the other person until they stopped moving." She remarked. Chiaotzu could help but smirk in response.

"You don't even know the half of it." Before Lori could question what Chiaotzu meant, she felt her phone vibrate from inside her pocket. She pulled the device out and looked at the screen to see she had received a text from Lisa.

[Eldest sibling, I have a request. I got a message from an associate of mine named Dr. Briefs. He wants me to meet him in Great Lakes City in person. Our parental units are busy, so I would like to inquire if you would wish to take me there.] Lori looked up from her phone and saw Lincoln on the receiving end of another of Lynn's chaotic assaults. Eventually, her punches managed to slip throw Lincoln's guard and she struck him in the chest. The white haired child stumbled backward, even closer to the wall then before.

"Well little bro, guess it's time I wrap this up." Lynn bragged as she winded up with an open palm for one last push. Then, in a sudden turn of events, Lincoln crouched down and made one last quick sweep at Lynn's legs. Lynn grunted in surprise as the momentum caused her to trip and fall flat on her face.

The classroom was silent as everyone processed what happened. Then, the sound of clapping was heard from one of the students in the group. Immediately after, the rest of the class joined in with applause and hollering congratulatory cheers. Tien smiled and walked over to his two students. He grabbed one of Lincoln's arms and lifted it into the air. Lincoln, in-turn, proudly smiled as he looked to his classmates. He spotted Lori in the very back and waved. Only for Lori to give a cocky smile and point down at the ground.

Lincoln was confused at first, but his eyes quickly widened in surprise when he realized Lynn was still on the floor.

"Lynn, are you okay?" He asked worriedly while looking at his sister. Lynn struggled to get back up, shakily pushing herself off the floor. As she did, she looked at Lincoln and stared at him for a moment. Then she gave a small grin before wrapping an arm around his shoulders while laughing. Lori chuckled at the sight and glanced at her phone to respond to Lisa's text.

[I think we can make something happen. Pretty sure, Lana wanted to meet Ronnie Anne's new friend anyway.]

...

The students started leaving the dojo one by one after the match. The Louds were the last to leave as they stuck around to say goodbye to Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu. "It was very nice to meet you, Lori. I assume you're very proud to be the older sister of such gifted martial artists." Tien said in reference to the other two Louds.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm surprised Lincoln literally won. He wasn't exactly the strongest before signing up for your class."

"Well that's because he didn't have such an awesome teacher and training buddies." Lynn countered excitedly. "Better stay sharp bro. I'm not just gonna let you keep the title for long." The young jock vowed as she gave Lincoln a friendly dig in his arm. Lincoln groaned and rubbed his now sore arm as he waved goodbye to his sensei, with his sisters following behind. As the family left and the door closed, Tien took in a deep inhale through his nose and exhaled out his mouth.

"I'm telling you, Chiaotzu. Those two are really something. Especially Lincoln." He remarked. "I can only assume having to be the middle child of such a large family strengthened his spirit. Perhaps we may be able to teach him and their sister more advanced things. Like Ki." He reasoned with a chuckle. However, the teacher did not get a response from his protege. "Chiaotzu?"

"Hey, Tien?" Chiaotzu started to speak as he stared at the wall of decorations. "Didn't we have a Dragon Ball hanging here?" He asked. Tenshinhan did a double take and looked at the wall, his eyes darting all over in desperation as dread started to sink in. He gasped through grit teeth as he accepted the fate that befell them.

"It's gone!"

...

As Vanzilla drove down the roads of Royal Woods, Lucy sat in the very back seat. Gazing down at the decorative orb with six stars in her hands. She couldn't help but give a small grin as she whispered to herself.

"Five more..."

* * *

_**"WOAH. Now that was pretty crazy!"**_

**I'm surprised with how much that fight of theirs won you over.**

_**"They may be young. But that other Tien is right. They have talent! If this is how they are as kids, I wonder how strong they'll be when they grow up..."**_

**Yeah. Just don't get all greedy and battle hungry like LAST TIME.**

_**"Oh hey, speaking of greedy. That creepy girl stole that Dragon Ball from Tien. Then mentioned how she had a second one. What about the others?"**_

**Well, I suppose a quick recap of Dragon Ball wherabouts could help both me and the readers... As of now, The Louds have 2 Dragon Balls. Bulma has 1. And 1 is in the hands of Mrs. Kernicky. That leaves 3 Dragon Balls with currently unknown whereabouts.**

_**"... Wait, who is Kernicky?"**_

**Ugh. Well, see you later guys. I have to explain to this dummy what he was missing from earlier in this timeline...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Who's ready for another chapter of the story?**

_I AM!_

**What the heck? When did you get in here, Leni?**

_I don't know..._

**...OK then. Uh, so last time we saw Lincoln and Lynn have a little sparring match against each other. Surprisingly, Lincoln won and made his big sister proud. But all was not merely sunshine, rainbows, and fisticuffs. Lori got a request from Lisa to go to Great Lakes. And Lucy pulled a really gutsy move and stole a Dragon Ball from Tenshinhan. Upping the Dragon Ball total of her and her sisters to 2. With some of the Louds returning to Great Lakes, what can we expect to see happen during their visit?**

_Oh! Is Ronnie Anne gonna see Linky again?_

**BE QUIET OR I WON'T TELL THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: An awkward rendezvous. Bulma's spite and ambition.

K-Pop music echoed throughout the basement of the apartment complex. All the while, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Bulma hung out in the 'secret room' connected to the laundry room. As Ronnie Anne was practicing various fighting moves on a red punching bag, Sid looked over Bulma's shoulder as the teen was working on a small disc shaped device that rested on top of a white table. "I still can't believe you were able to carry an entire mini-lab in just a small pill!" Sid exclaimed in awe. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle as she tinkered away at her project with tiny silver tools, bobbing her head to the beat of the music as she did.

"My Dad and his... partner," Bulma started to explain while grumbling at the mention of her father's associate. "Call them 'Capsules'. Once they hit store shelves, my family is gonna make a mint." She bragged. "Thanks again for letting me work here. I need to get away from my family sometimes, especially now."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Bulma. We get it." Ronnie Anne reassured.

"Yeah, a private workspace is the least we could do to return the favor for helping build Ronnie Anne's training robot." Sid agreed as she went to the laptop playing the music and turned up the volume. "Besides, there is nothing like hanging out and listening to some sweet jams!" She added before breaking into a slick dance. Ronnie Anne and Bulma couldn't help but laugh as she did so. "Yeah, I had to watch the music video ten times to really nail this dance. But enough about that. What are you working on there, Bulma?" Sid's question caused Bulma to hesitate. She looked at her project as she reached into her pocket and clutched onto the item inside.

"It's just a little personal project. But I will say that it's gonna make accomplishing some other goals a lot easier." Bulma replied in an attempt to keep her intentions anonymous. Bulma turned back to her work table and began to put a circuit board into place. "Alright, I think it's just about done. I just need to screw the back shut." The teen beamed with pride as she glanced toward her left and was about to pick up a screwdriver.

Then, she paused as she noticed something was off. Beside the tool she required was a plastic container of small screws. However, the container was empty and left as nothing more than a translucent box. "Darn it. I must have used my last screw and never realized it."

"Don't worry, Bulma. The Mercado probably has some you can use." Ronnie Anne offered as she waved her arm over her shoulder and led the others out of the room and back upstairs. As they entered into the lobby of the apartment complex and Ronnie Anne opened the front door of the building, her eyes immediately locked on to something across the street, causing the child to stop dead in her tracks. A blue and white van was parked right along the curbside. 'That car... Then that has to mean...' Ronnie Anne's thoughts were broken by the sound of giggling coming from nearby. Turning back to the right, she saw her friends and her brother alongside another teenager in a light blue tank top and blonde hair. The child could only sigh and roll her eyes while joining the group with a grin. "Well Bulma, I see you've met Lori Loud, my brother's girlfriend." Ronnie Anne remarked. Lori giggled and waved to her in response.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne. How have you been?" She asked. Ronnie Anne hesitated and for a brief moment, fear flashed in her eyes. But she quickly shrugged it off.

"Not a whole lot. I've been practicing martial arts though." She informed. "And I don't mean to brag, but I think I've gotten a lot stronger from my efforts." Ronnie Anne did a few shadow boxing motions. Hearing this, the eldest Loud sister smirked.

"Really? You've gotten into fighting?" She parroted. "Well that's a coincidence. Because Lincoln here has been taking classes too."

"He has!?" Ronnie Anne and Bobby both jinxed each other upon the reveal. Lori stepped aside and revealed Lincoln, Lisa, and Lana were all standing behind her. While Lana had an innocent smile and snuck a glance at Sid, Lincoln seemed rather nervous. Purposely trying to avoid making eye contact with Ronnie Anne. "Wow, Lincoln. Never thought you'd have it in you!" Ronnie Anne cheered for her friend. Though, Lincoln didn't respond to the positive reinforcement. He simply kept looking at the sky nervously. "You okay, Lame-o?" She questioned. Lincoln finally managed to look at his friend, albeit his anxiety still persisted.

"Kind of. Are you?"

"What do you...?" Ronnie Anne suddenly stopped as she started to remember her last interaction with Lincoln. The memory of the video chat brought all sorts of things to the forefront of her mind. Her parting words. Her stress and fear.

Her secret.

"Oooohhhhhhh." Ronnie Anne subconsciously drifted one arm towards her lower back. Nervously placing a hand over the area where her tail scar was. An awkward silence soon took place as no one spoke as both children were simply at a loss for what to say. Eventually, Ronnie Anne cleared her throat and started talking again. "I've been doing better." She responded. Throughout the conversation, the other Louds, Sid, and Bulma were a little suspicious about the sudden change to Ronnie Anne's demeanor. Sensing this, Bobby rubbed the back of his head and spoke up.

"So, babe. Anything you're here for besides brightening up my day?" He asked in an attempt to divert attention from his little sister. Lori turned to Bobby and seemed to momentarily forget about the drama that had transpired.

"Aww, Boo-Boo Bear..." She swooned. "Well, Lana wanted to meet Sid and her mom after she heard about her connections to the Zoo." Lori confessed, with Lana nodding happily.

"Please tell me she can get me into the reptile enclosures!" The six year old begged Sid. Causing her to sheepishly rub the back of her head.

"Well, maybe. I'd have to ask her though,." Sid offered as Lori kept talking.

"And then Lisa here wanted to meet with someone named Dr. Briefs. Seriously Lisa, why couldn't you have just literally have called him and..."

"Hold on a second!" Bulma shouted and interrupted Lori out of the blue. Everyone turned to face the blue haired girl, surprised by the outburst. "'Loud'. You said your last name was 'Loud'? L. O. U. D?" She asked for clarification. "And THAT girl's first name is Lisa?" She asked with utter disbelief while pointing at the four year old. Lisa stroked her chin and looked at Bulma a little closer. She hummed to herself and slowly began to connect the dots.

"I recognize you. You're Bulma Briefs. Doctor Brief's daughter. He has told me about your gift in mechanics and technology." She explained. "And yes, Professor Lisa Marie Loud is my proper identification." As the young prodigy introduced herself, Bulma was left slack jawed at the display of intellect and grammar coming from what appeared to be a four year old child. Then, her eye quickly twitched violently and she closed her mouth. Bulma took a deep inhale through her nose and began to walk past the group and into the Mercado.

When she entered, everyone was treated to a display of extreme rage as Bulma began to scream and stomp on the ground like a feral gorilla. Yet, no audio was heard from outside. "Good thing we sprang for the sound proof glass." Bobby quipped nervously as they all watched Bulma rampage from the inside. Her lips were moving as if she were saying very vulgar and horrible cuss words that not even a sailor would want to say on a bad day. She even got physical and grabbed one of the store shelves, tipping it over and slamming it down onto the floor. Everyone gasped in shock as Bulma seemed to take a few more deep breaths, grabbed something from another shelf, and walked out of the store.

Bulma pulled out a pink wallet and dug around until she pulled out a credit card and shoved it into Bobby's dumbstruck face. "Just charge me for the damage and this package of screws. I'm going back inside." Bulma huffed as she stamped off back to the door of the apartment. Part way there, she stopped and turned back to Lisa. She bent down and leaned in close to the prodigy's face. "I. Hate. You." She venomously spat before walking away. As Bulma left, no one could really think of a way to respond, Bobby in particular could only stare through the store's window in utter horror over the damage Bulma caused.

"I think I should clean this up." Bobby moaned as he went inside and started to clean up the mess. Lisa walked over to Lori and tugged on her shorts.

"Eldest sibling, I think it might be best to get me to my meeting before she returns. I'm normally not much for showing emotions, but I do recognize the danger I'll most likely be in if I'm here when Bulma returns." Lisa reasoned.

"Yeah. And I still want to go to the zoo and meet Sid's mom." Lana added. Sid, visibly shaken up from seeing Bulma's outburst, put a hand on Lana's shoulder.

"I think I'll go with you guys." She quickly added as she walked over to the van with the Loud sisters. As they all piled into the vehicle, Lori turned to face Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from the driver's seat.

"Are you two literally coming?" Lori asked. Ronnie Anne looked at her brother through the window and sighed.

"Nah, I should stay here and help Bobby clean up." She reasoned with a simple shrug.

"I'll stay too. I'll catch up with you guys later." Lincoln added. Lori couldn't help but flutter her eyes as she waved goodbye.

"Alright you two. And if you want a few extra minutes alone, just say so."

"We are NOT a couple!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne jinxed each other as Lori giggled and drove off. Leaving the two of them by themselves. "Well, better go start picking up Bulma's mess." Ronnie Anne groaned. She walked over to the door and reached out to open it, but Lincoln gently gripped onto her arm.

"Wait a second." The boy asked, causing his friend to turn around. "Before you help Bobby, can I just talk to you for a second?" He asked. Ronnie Anne flinched as the question struck a sensitive nerve deep inside her.

"It's about what I said on the video chat we had, right?" She scrutinized while turning back towards the white haired boy. Lincoln nodded his head. Ronnie Anne sighed and crossed her arms. "Look. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or something with how I ended that call. But I was just really worked up. It was nothing against you." She reassured. Lincoln couldn't help but gaze at her. Uncertainty present in his eyes every second. "Trust me. I'm fine, Lincoln."

"Are you sure? Your family were yelling pretty loudly in the background. Is that family secret you were talking about that intense?" As Lincoln pressed on for more information, Ronnie Anne recoiled in fear. Anxiety building with every word her friend spoke.

"Lincoln. Please, just stop. Can we change the subject and talk about something else?" She begged. Lincoln decided that it was best to drop the matter for the time being and complied with his friend's wishes. Lincoln paused for a few seconds as he tried to think of a new topic.

"Well how are those martial arts lessons going for you?" He asked. Ronnie Anne turned to face Lincoln again as she smiled and mentally sighed in relief.

"Honestly, some of the most fun I've ever had. You should see some of my moves!" Ronnie Anne then did a few mock punches in the air before doing a front flip and kicking forward. Lincoln was left awestruck and stared at her in wonder. He quickly shook it off as Ronnie Anne stretched her sides. "But what about you? Since when were you into fighting?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously. Lincoln looked down at the ground beneath his feet. Frowning in shame as he recalled the incident that sparked his newfound passion.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

...

Meanwhile, Bulma grumbled to herself as she worked on her device. "A toddler. A FREAKING TODDLER! That's what made my Dad drag me to America. Unbelievable." She seethed in rage. "Once I get back home, I'm getting myself emancipated from that jerk!" As Bulma complained, she tightened the last screw on her personal project. With all the components secured inside, Bulma huffed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a Dragon Ball. She stared at it while reaching out and grabbing the device with her free hand. With a deep breath, she curled her fingers around the top of the circular object. "Alright. Let's see if this works."

Bulma pressed a button on the top of the device and it's green screen flickered to life. On its display was a grid like map that showed a yellow dot in the center. "Okay, so far so good. Now, to increase the zoom to encompass a smaller range..." Bulma pressed a few more buttons around the side and the gizmo did as she described to herself. "Alright, now for the real test." Bulma then took the Dragon Ball in her hand, and performed an underhanded toss forward, sending it flying through the air and rolling across the ground.

As it did, the yellow dot moved forward on the screen and left a triangle where it had started.

Bulma's face lit up almost instantly. "YES! It worked! The Dragon Radar is a total success." Bulma cheered as she ran over to the orb and scooped it back up. "Now I just need to find the other six and I'll be free!" The prodigy then pressed a few more buttons on the side of the radar and began to adjust the screen. "Okay, time to start small. Expanding range to cover the whole city!" As the radar adapted to Bulma's desire and recalibrated, the genius couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah, who am I kidding. The Dragon Balls are supposed to be scattered over the globe. What are the odds there are any here in Great Lakes aside from mine?"

As Bulma laughed at her own statement, she looked at the radar's screen to check the results of its search. When she got a good look at the screen, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates almost instantly seeing not one, but two more dots show up on the screen.

One was very close to her current position. So close that an untrained eye could easily overlook it. The other was farther away from her. And it seemed to be moving at a very slow rate. Bulma felt her hand trembling with excitement and her mouth curling up into a childish smile. Without saying a single word, Bulma simply squealed and proceeded to rush out the doors. Venturing out to claim her prize.

* * *

_*whimpering* That Bulma girl scares me._

**Yeah, she scares lots of people. And now she has her Dragon Ball Radar working. But on a lighter note, it seems Lincoln and Ronnie Anne bear no ill will towards each other. In fact, it seems Lincoln was certainly impressed with Ronnie Anne's new skills. Hope you are satisfied for now. Next time, we see how all these situations unfold.**

**And perhaps, we'll find them facing... a new challenge. ;)**


End file.
